By Fate, We Fell In Love
by LeximusPrime08
Summary: The infamous three years. The way I feel like it should be told! I've read plenty of them and this is my version on how I felt things happened. It begins right after Vegeta yells at Bulma after he trains while still injured. Literally this starts right after Bulma turns the monitor off. Rated M for language and other things...
1. Chapter 1

By Fate, We Fell in Love

Hello! I'm backkkkk! I know I should be finishing up my story Ten…but DragonBall Z is my first and true love. I've often wanted to do a 3 years story but nothing seemed just right. After reading what seems like 2 million of them, I finally gotten something together that sound logical to me.

Chapter 1: Titanium

_You shoot me downnnn._

_But I won't fall._

_I am titaaaniiiiummm!_

_Titanium- David Guetta feat. Sia_

* * *

Bulma turned the monitor, face still contoured showing her hurt. She immediate started frowning. _Jerk!_ She stomped away from the living room, walking in to the kitchen where her mother stood, making Vegeta some snacks. Mrs. Briefs was making sandwiches, smiling and humming sweetly. Bulma sat at a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen with a thump, causing her mother to look up at her.

"Hi Bulma. What's the matter? Yamcha cancelled on a date?" Mrs. Briefs said, still smiling, still not opening her eyes. Bulma rolled her eyes. Why did her mother always assume that Yamcha was the prime subject of her hate and rage?

"No, I haven't talked to him since last night. It's that arrogant ouji no Saiyan…" Bulma said with venom in her voice. Mrs. Briefs tilted her head slightly to the right.

"Why? Oh, I hope you didn't disturb him while he was sleeping! You know he had a bad accident a few days ago. He needs his rest," her mother scolded.

"He's not sleeping Mother," Bulma said, getting irritated now with Mrs. Briefs. "That pompous idiot is out there training in the remodeled room that nearly caused his death. I was simply trying to tell him that he shouldn't be training right now and offered my advice and concern and he yells at me to leave him alone," Bulma seethed, getting upset again. "That MAN is driving me insane!" Bulma screamed out.

"Oh sweetie, he's just a driven man. You can't reason with him. When he realizes he's hurting himself more than he helping himself, he will come back in," her mother said, smiling at her finished snacks. "And when he does, he'll have these delicious treats waiting for him!" Mrs. Briefs smiled proudly. Bulma shook her head, grabbing a sandwich.

"Doubtful." She muttered. Dr. Briefs walked in the kitchen, with an unlit cigarette in his mouth and his black kitten named Kitty on his shoulder. He was looking at the news with interest.

"Hmm. Did you hear about Tech Nano, Bulma? Seems like they are going bankrupt. How unfortunate." Dr. Briefs said, placing the article in front of Bulma. She simply peered at it with little interest.

"That's nice, Dad." she mumbled. Dr. Briefs walked over to the coffee pot to make himself a fresh cup.

"Honey, is this a fresh brew?" he asked his wife.

"Yes. Just made it about 10 minutes ago." Mrs. Briefs commented. Dr. Briefs proceed to make his cup, adding sugar and cream which sat next to the coffee. He took a sip, looking out the window to see the gravity machine was powered up.

"Is Vegeta in there?" Dr. Brief asked curiously, peering out the kitchen window. "That boy. Doesn't he realize what shape he's in right now?"

"THAT what I told him, and he went all ape on me!" Bulma said. Dr. Briefs chuckled a bit.

"Now that's what I call determined." He chuckled again, walking back out the kitchen to his lab. Bulma let out an 'hmph' and put her focus on the view of the Gravity Room outside the kitchen window. _Stubborn, arrogant asshole._ Bulma kept pouting, wishing she had something better to do than wishing she could mentally blow up the very machine and man that was keeping her insanity at an all-time high. His determination is what would be his death!

* * *

Vegeta managed to get off the floor shortly after the monitor turned off. He felt a bit bad for yelling at Bulma but at least it got her to leave him in peace. Taking in a few deep breaths, he began fighting invisible opponents again. He was going to turn into a Super Saiyan, even if it killed him. That's why they made the Dragon balls right? Vegeta flew up, ignoring the pain in his side from fractured ribs. He powered up a small ki ball, much smaller than the one that almost killed him in the explosion and set it off to hit the droids to practice dodging. Either his injury was slowing him down or Vegeta sent this ki ball out quickly, but it was hard avoiding getting hit. He zoomed right, left, up, left, down, up, right, left, right, down, up, down, up, left, right, down, right, up, left. He was barely keeping up when suddenly he was hit from behind, right in his back. He hit the ground hard, and painfully. Vegeta squinted his eyes closed, trying to wish the pain away. _Maybe that woman was right- no! I'm the prince of all Saiyans! I can work through the pain!_ At least that's what he thought. His fracture ribs seemed to have been injured further with the fall he just endured. He tried getting up but a shot a pain echoed through his mid-sections, causing him to groan out and lay back on the ground. He grabbed his side, gritting his teeth and tried getting up again. This time, it went a lot more smoothly. He was breathing heavily and attempting to slow his breaths, as he felt the pain increase with his breathing. He didn't want to admit it, but maybe that woman was right. Vegeta stood straight up, going against his body and powered up. He attempted the dodge play again, only to have the same results. Once again, he laid on his back, arms and legs sprawled out, breathing hard and in a lot of pain. His eyes were closed. He mentally was trying to make his body move but with the pain and the gravity at 400x Earth's gravity, he could barely move. _Damn you woman…_ Vegeta wished Bulma had installed voice control on this thing. He was going to be on that floor for a while.

* * *

Bulma was back in the living room, doing what she has been doing since they got news of the androids coming: watching TV. It was driving her mad. She wished she was needed in some kind of way. She turned her head towards the porch patio door when she heard someone coming in them. She saw Vegeta, who was still covered in bandages, walking in. He didn't seem to notice her because he went straight into the kitchen without shooting her a rude comment or giving her some acknowledgement like he normally did. She observed him dragging himself into the kitchen. She half way thought to leave the asshole to his own devices but part of her told her to go check on him. After a moment's time, she got up and headed towards the kitchen. She walked around the corner and saw Vegeta sitting at the island, eating the meal Mrs. Briefs left for him. She could see it in his face that he was in pain. Bulma stood in the doorway, just observing the prince. His scowl never left that face, even as he enjoyed the food. It never did. If anything, it was stronger now because he was in pain. Bulma looked at his skin, it was perfectly tanned. She often wondered if he was tanning behind her back or was his skin just that tone that many sit under tanning beds hours a week to achieve. She also wondered if he knew she was standing there-

"What do you want?" Vegeta said, turning to the side to look at her. Bulma sucked in her breath. Of course, he would know she was standing there, he always knew.

"I was just checking on you." Bulma said, walking towards him. He responded with a grunt, eyes returning back to his meal. Bulma sat adjacent from the prince, leaning her head on her hand, elbow on the table. Her stare was out of focus, looking at something off to the right of Vegeta. Vegeta kept eating, ignoring her presence, finding it hard to breathe again. He winced a bit from the pain he felt in his ribs but he kept eating, trying to ignore the feeling. Bulma glanced at him, worry painted on her face. She wanted to ask him if he was feeling ok but judged against asking him. It would be better for everyone if she kept her words to herself. Bulma got up from the island and walked out the kitchen. When she was gone, Vegeta looked up curiously. Was she just giving up? He was surprised that she didn't start nagging him about his condition and bitching at him for yelling at her. It didn't really matter. As soon as he finished his meal, he was getting in that bed and getting the rest he really needed. Another sharp pain passed by his abdomen, making him wince again. Well, with this pain, he would try and sleep.

A few minutes passed before Bulma returned. This time she had on gloves and a medical kit. Vegeta looked at her curiously. He watched her set the kit down on the counter. She pulled out a needle and a vial with a bandage. Vegeta frowned, not wanting her to poke and pry at him. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the blue haired heiress.

"Don't start with me. It'll help you sleep tonight." Bulma said sternly. Vegeta's scowl grew deeper. How dare she talk to a Saiyan elite like that? A man of Royalty! But he kept his mouth shut and simply pouted. He did want to rest. Bulma smiled with her back to Vegeta. She was proud at how well he took her orders. She knew it was because he really wanted the help but she would bask in the authority she felt. She filled the syringe with 10 ml of the vial. Rethinking, she grabbed another syringe, filling it with 10 ml. She was dealing with a Saiyan.

"This is oxy-morphine. It's a very powerful pain killer. This should kill any pain you have and help you get some sleep tonight. You may feel really groggy in the morning. But then again, you may not. Considering that you are a Saiyan." Bulma said, turning around with the syringes. She changed the needles from the bigger filter needle to a smaller one. She walked up to Vegeta, who just simply watched her movements. She cleaned the meaty part of his shoulder with an alcohol wipe for about 15 seconds. She quickly stuck him with the first needle, pressing on the top to dispense the medication. After removing the needle, she wiped the insertion spot again with the alcohol pad.

"I already have set up the other needle. Just in case this dose didn't work, another 10 ml should do." Bulma said, handing Vegeta the second needle and an alcohol pad. Seeing that he wasn't bleeding, she put the bandage away and went back to the medical kit. She changed the dressing on his forehead quickly, both of them in complete silence. The silence, however, wasn't uncomfortable. It was relaxing and peaceful. They weren't trying to kill each other or out argue the other. When Bulma was done changing any dressings that were bloody, she packed up the kit and removed her gloves. She smiled at Vegeta, who looked much more comfortable since the medicine went to his blood system quickly.

"There. That wasn't so bad?" Bulma said questionably. Vegeta, of course, didn't respond. She smiled again, turning on her heel. "Good night Vegeta." she said, walking out the kitchen. She was a bit taken back when she heard him mumble out.

"Thanks…goodnight." Bulma smiled harder. She knew this moment of kindness, if you call it that, wouldn't last and was probably from the medication, but she didn't want to spoil it either, so she continued back upstairs to talk to Yamcha before heading to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Vegeta gave himself the other shot Bulma had left for him before heading downstairs for breakfast. As he was walking down the stairs, he began to feel better. He went straight into the kitchen to be greeted by Bulma's mother and the smell of bacon.

"Good morning, Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs said, putting some cooked bacon on a plate with the already cooked bacon. Vegeta reached over and took a piece before sitting down. "Oh, before I forget, Goku brought these over here earlier." Mrs. Briefs said, pulling 3 beans out her apron pocket. She put them in Vegeta's hands before she began babbling on. "He showed up, just popped up in the kitchen. Almost scared me to death! That Goku is such a sweet boy. Sweet and handsome!" Mrs. Briefs said, returning to her cooking. Vegeta frowned, knowing that afro-haired woman had something to do with this morning visit. He left the kitchen temporarily, not without grabbing some more bacon first, off to find Bulma.

Vegeta banged on her door, expecting to see a drowsy, upset woman with hair everywhere. That's what she normally looked like at 8:30 in the morning when she was sleeping in. When she finally did open the door, she was still in a towel, her hair was wet and wavy around her face and shoulders but she still had the expected upset look on her face. Vegeta was taken back a second. She actually looked a lot more gorgeous with her hair down than in that stupid afro. Vegeta was snapped out his thoughts by Bulma's loud voice.

"What the hell do you want? You don't have to bang on my door, I'm not deaf!" Bulma exclaimed, quite upset with Vegeta interrupting her as she was trying to get dressed and banging on her door. He almost forgot why he had come up there in the first place. He opened his hand, showing her the senzu beans. Bulma eyed the items in his hand before frowning again.

"So you are showing me that you have senzu beans? Congradu-fucking-lations." Bulma growled.

"So you called that 3rd class idiot and told him to bring me these!? I don't need you or anyone else to bother in my affairs and telling them to that Kakarot!" Vegeta barked out.

"What do you mean? I didn't call anyone! And last time I check, it was me meddling in your 'affairs' that got you out that rubble after you almost blew yourself up!" Bulma yelled back. She thought that maybe Yamcha had called and told Goku what happened. But then again, Yamcha hated Vegeta and probably wanted him dead so he definitely hadn't called.

"I told you to leave me be! I never asked for your help!" Vegeta countered.

"Well if I didn't, you probably would have died from internal injuries! Then who would have been haunting me for the rest of my life because I didn't try to save them?"

"I don't want or need your concern, Woman." Vegeta said, turning on his heel.

"MY NAME IS NOT WOMAN YOU ASS!" Bulma yelled.

"Well, how about BITCH?" Vegeta yelled, continuing to walk.

"Your MOM'S a BITCH!" Bulma yelled back, slamming her door to make a point. Yup, the kindness definitely didn't last. Asshole. Angry, Bulma walked over to her phone. She was going to find out what happened and get that pain in the ass to apologize to her. Picking up the cordless phone, she quickly dialed the Son's phone. It rang 3 times before someone picked up.

"Hello, Son's residence." Gohan's voice was heard.

"Hi Gohan it's Bulma. Is your father around?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, hi Bulma!" Gohan exclaimed. "Let me go get him. He's eating breakfast." Gohan said. She could hear him walking into the next room. It was muffled but she could hear him telling Goku that she was on the phone for him. A few seconds later, she heard Goku's voice.

"Hiya Bulma." Goku said.

"Hi Goku. I was just calling to ask you a question." Bulma said, sitting at her vanity, not wanting her bed to get wet from her skin and hair.

"Sure thing!"

"You came here earlier today?" Bulma asked.

"Oh yeah. I picked up some senzu from Korin. I figured that I would give everyone some for emergencies, especially Vegeta. I really figured he might almost kill himself a couple times." He was right on the mark. "We all need every chance we get to prepare for the androids." Goku said. Bulma began to frown and her lips curled into a snarl.

"Ok thank Goku. That's all I wanted to know. Talk to you later." Bulma said. Goku told her bye before she hung up the phone. She threw off her wet towel and started getting her clothes on. She was going to give Vegeta the cursing of his life.

Vegeta had returned back to the kitchen to find Mrs. Briefs had made his plates already. She was enjoying her food and smiled when Vegeta started eating his. He didn't understand why she was so fascinated with him. It kind of creeped him out. Regardless, he dug into his food. She was a great cook so he could deal with the awkwardness for meals. He was half way done with his food when Bulma came stomping in. She was wearing clothes now. A thin strap sun dress, sandals, and wavy hair. _She finally did away with that damn afro puff._ She, however, did not look happy.

"For your information, Vegeta. I called Goku and he just happened to bring those senzu beans over. He gave them to everyone, in case of emergencies!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta, her face about 10 inches from his. Vegeta frowned at her. He was annoyed with her yelling and that she was doing it inches from his face.

"So?" he said, moving away from her to create some space. She stood straight up, her arms folded across her chest.

"So you owe me an apology."

"Kakarot will understand sarcasm before that happens."

"Vegeta! I'm serious! You had no right coming to me like you did earlier over something that wasn't my fault!" Bulma started yelling again. Her mother simply kept eating. She was becoming used to the two bickering. It was kind of cute to her.

"I'm not giving you a pathetic apology, you harpy."

"Would it KILL you to call me by my real name?"

"I did earlier. Bitch. Remember?"

"I FUCKIN-" Bulma was cut off by her father, who suddenly appeared in the kitchen.

"Bulma, is that anyway to speak to your guest?" He said, kissing his wife on the cheek and sitting next to her to eat his pre-set breakfast.

"He started it!" Bulma yelled, pointing her finger at the prince. Vegeta smirked and leaned back in his chair.

"Last time I checked, you came in the kitchen yelling at ME." he said with humor in his voice. Bulma looked as if she was going to jump on Vegeta when the door bell rung. Bulma composed herself, remembering why she was up and dressed in the first place. She gave Vegeta a death look.

"I don't have time for this. I have a date to get to." Bulma said, still giving Vegeta the same look. Yamcha was let in the house by a maid. He came in the tension-filled kitchen smiling.

"Hey babe. Hey Dr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs" Yamcha said, kissing Bulma's cheek. She smiled at Yamcha. Yamcha glared at Vegeta. "Vegeta." Vegeta just stared at him with his permanent scowl.

"Weakling." He said, returning to his meal. Yamcha rolled his eyes, looking back at his girlfriend. "Ready to go?" Bulma gave Vegeta one more death look that said 'I will deal with you later' and turned on her heel to leave out with Yamcha. Vegeta watched them leave the kitchen and heard the door shut. _She's pathetic, dating such a weak individual._

* * *

Bulma returned to the house around 4:00pm. She wasn't in the best of moods. Not because she was still angry at Vegeta, but her date wasn't the best in the world.

_Flashback_

_Bulma and Yamcha decided to shop down Carter Avenue and enjoy the day down there. Carter Avenue was filled with clothing stores and restaurants and other shopping stores. Yamcha was the one who planned to spend the day together. Since the news of the killer androids, he followed in the other Z warriors' footsteps and has been training intensively. He really picked up the training after he attempted Vegeta's gravity machine and almost was squished to death by the 300x Earth's gravity simulation. He was not at Vegeta's level and he wished he was. He saw how Bulma admired Vegeta's determination and strength. He just wanted her to admire him in the same way. Since then, he had barely spent any time with Bulma and he could tell that she was becoming lonely and bored so he took the day to spend with her, to remind her that he was training so hard to stay alive for her. _

_The day was going well. They went for brunch at Julep's and enjoyed the peace and each other. After eating, they went shopping and Bulma, of course, bought a few new things and even gave Yamcha a show in the fitting room. The two of them were having a grand time until they passed a sport store. Yamcha was a famous baseball player, being the best homerun hitter and fastest runner the league had ever seen. He was all over the store. Bulma laughed and commented on all the fan paraphilia the store had from his baseball jersey to posters to bobble heads. Yamcha started blushing, trying to brush off the fact that he was famous. He was retired now, but he was still receiving invites for fundraisers, commercials, and signings. As they were standing outside the store, seeing his face all over everything, a bunch of young college girls were walking past. One of them happened to notice him and squealed out._

"_Oh my gosh! You're Yamcha Rekishiyoma!" one of the girls with blonde hair yelled out. The other two turned to look at him and squealed in excitement. Bulma watched the display of the young girls, screaming and jumping. Yamcha laughed nervously, one hand behind his head. Next thing Bulma knew, the girls swarmed Yamcha and she was outside this circle of spazzing girls. Bulma's jaw dropped as she watched the pathetic display of affection these college girls were giving him. 'So, Yamcha is going to act as if I'm not standing here?!'_

"_You're like the hottest ex-baseball player ever! Like you're still hot!" the one with pink hair exclaimed._

"_I know! I know! I can't believe it's you! I have your posters all over my walls!" the last one who was a brunette said. Bulma stood off the side of Yamcha as the girls surrounded him, asking for an autograph and to take pictures with them, pulling out their smartphones, snapping photos with him. Bulma was disgusted with the display. She was their age once and probably would of done the same but it was the lack of acknowledge of her presence that was truly pissing her off. _

"_Wow, thank you so much!" the blonde exclaimed, looking at her phone with all the pictures she just taken._

"_No problem ladies." Yamcha said with a confident smile. The brunette strolled over by his side, batting her eyes, grabbing a hold of his upper arm._

"_You wouldn't happen to be dating anyone right now would you? Because I would love to go on a date with you this Friday night." she said, smiling seductively. This was the last straw._

"_Yes! He happens to be seeing someone! Me! His GIRLFRIEND!" Bulma exclaimed, yelling. She seemed to grow a few feet and loomed over Yamcha and the girl. The girl jumped back, shocked at what just occurred. _

"_Sorry, lady." the girl said, still looking shocked and scared. She looked at Bulma a bit harder. "Oh! I know you! You're Bulma Briefs! I put in an application for an internship there!" the girl said, smiling. Bulma glared deadly at the girl that made the girl stop smiling and cower under her friends. _

"_Oh really? Consider than application denied." Bulma said, walking off, leaving the scared girls and a frighten Yamcha. Yamcha was standing there blinking for a moment before he ran after Bulma. The three girls took this chance to scurry off. Bulma was walking quite ran, face still red with anger and a very Vegeta-like frown. She crossed the street just in time because Yamcha was stopped by a red light. 'The nerve of him! And those hussies! Unbelievable!' Bulma thought as she continued down the street, towards a small park. Yamcha finally caught up to Bulma, getting in front of her, blocking her way. _

"_Bulma! Wait! Why are you mad? I didn't do anything!" Yamcha exclaimed. Bulma slightly growled, scaring Yamcha._

"_You let those girls jump all over you and touch all over you like I wasn't standing there!"_

"_It wasn't on purpose!"_

"_You could have easily acknowledged me and the fact that I am your girlfriend! But did you? NO! You let those girls treat you like a piece of steak and they were hungry dogs!"_

"_I'm sorry Bulma but it wasn't like that! Really!" Bulma just stared at Yamcha. _

"_I'm going home. You should probably get back to your training." Bulma said, walking around Yamcha. He turned and looked at her, watching her walk away. _

Bulma walked off most of her anger. She could have taken a capsule car out her pocket and drove home but she was only 15 minutes walking distance away from her home. She was still irritated, however. She hated when Yamcha acted as if he was the victim all the time. He could have easily avoided the entire situation. But Yamcha was being the attention whore he always is, no surprise there.

"You break a man out of his fear of women and now he thinks he all that because women like him! Give me a break! Ugh!" Bulma said, stomping through the house to the stairs.

She stomped up the stairs into her room. The house was awfully quiet, considering it was 4:00 pm. Her mother probably went shopping; her father probably was at some Capsule Corp meeting and Vegeta, well, where's else would he be? Bulma walked in her room, slamming her door shut and plopped on her bed. Back to being bored and lonely again. She halfway wanted to call Yamcha and let him apologize again and have him take her out to dinner. But Bulma Briefs did NOT back down so easily. Instead, she laid on her pillows, looking out her balcony window. She had a perfect view of the backyard, which included the Gravity Machine. She adjusted herself propped on her pillows. She could see the red glow from the windows. She imagined Vegeta had taken the senzu bean and was too happy to get back to work. She found herself thinking about Vegeta. She imagined he was sweating, shirtless, working himself to death in those tight blue athletic shorts…he had a nice butt in those shorts. Hell, he had a nice everything. His abs, oh you could shave lamb meat off those abs. His arms were so muscle packed and strong. Bulma could stare at his beautiful body all day long. From his chiseled pecs down to his full calves. It was all so amazing. It was too bad he didn't have the attitude to match his beautiful looks. His attitude was disgusting. Bulma rolled on her back, looking at the ceiling. Bulma thought about how defensive Vegeta becomes, how he reacts to care, and how stubborn he was when it came to taking care of himself. She wondered what kind of treated could he had gone through with Frieza to turn him into such a heartless creature. She remembered having a conversation with Gohan who told her about Vegeta's last minute confession as he was dying about how Frieza made him who he was. It was no excuse, however, to be rude and act as she was his slave. That was from being a spoiled, feared prince. Bulma let out a sigh. Vegeta was occupying too much of her thoughts. She should have been thinking about her relationship with Yamcha, not the sexy asshole she invited in her home. She heard the room turn off which probably meant Vegeta was getting out to grab a snack or something. Part of her didn't care and part of her was in for another argument. She let her reasonable side kick in and continued to lay in her bed thinking until the sun began to set.

Around 10 pm, Bulma had showered and was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, brushing her hair before bed. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs so she assumed it was Vegeta returning from training. He walked passed her bedroom without a word, straight into his bedroom, closing his door. Bulma let go of the breath she unknowingly was holding, looking out her door into the dark hallway. She halfway hoped he would come back out and pass her room again to give her a reason to fight with him. She deliberately brushed her hair slower, waiting. After about 5 minutes, she figured he was in for the night. She always had tomorrow to bother and argue with him over nothing. She got up and shut her own door, turning off the lights and going straight to bed.

* * *

Alrighty! I hope everyone enjoyed that thoroughly. I have 4 chapters already written and is currently working on the 5th one. That's how I like to do things =). Please review! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

By Fate, We Fell in Love

A/N: Reading comments, it seems there was a mix up. I don't dislike other's 3 years stories. I really like them that's why I wrote one myself. I was just saying this is how I think things went down. Lol I have plenty of these stories in my favorites and in my follow alerts. Sorry if I came off like that. Now to the story!

ONE LAST THING! I don't like putting too much talk on my chapters. I post updates about stories and such on my profile as they come up.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! XOXOXOXO!

_Living alone_

_I think of all the friends I've known_

_When I dial the telephone_

_Nobody's home…_

_All by myselffff_

_Don't wanna be _

_All by myself, anymore._

_All By Myself- Celine Dion_

The next few weeks were pretty smooth. Bulma and Vegeta continued to have the battles and arguments over air and other non-important matters. Bulma decided to dive into some capsule work and design some new ones along with her father to counter the bareness and loneliness she felt. She was back on talking terms with Yamcha again and he was back to training very hard to withstand the androids a bit. He just got his life back; he didn't want to die again so quickly this time. Vegeta was being his ordinary self: training himself to exhaustion. Many nights, Bulma would come downstairs in the middle of the night for some water or a quick snack and would find Vegeta passed out on the couch or the living room floor. She figured he was too exhausted to make it to his room. She would often put a blanket on him and leave him there. He was never in the same spot in the morning however. She would wake up hearing the shower in his room or to see the gravity machine was back on. A routine had been started in the Briefs residence and it was driving Bulma mad. She longed for the days where she would up and go on adventures with Goku, Krillin and Yamcha, fighting the Red Ribbon Army, monsters, Pilaf and his minions, going to World Martial Arts tournaments, travelling to Namek. Now, she was sitting at home while everyone prepared themselves for the fight of their lives, trying to save the world from total destruction. She needed a change of pace. It had been almost 10 months since the madness began and honestly, Bulma didn't know if she could last another 2 years and 2 months.

Bulma was sitting in her lab, working on some robots for Vegeta. Even though she couldn't stand him for the most part, she needed something to distract her mind. She had on safety glasses and a mini laser, working on the mother board of one robot. She was deep into her work when a certain ouji no Saiyan walked in, disrupting her thoughts about becoming married. She often thought about it, even more after Goku told her he hopes she has a healthy baby. She still didn't know where that came from. She needed to be married to someone first. Usually she would think of Yamcha and her as a married couple but lately she wasn't sure if it was meant to be. No, it had to be Yamcha. She really couldn't see herself marrying anyone else.

"Woman." Vegeta said, his way of saying 'hi Bulma'. Bulma let out a sign and put down the laser. She lazily looked over at the entrance where Vegeta stood, wearing his typical look: training shorts, white crew socks and white gym shoes. He looked sweaty like he had been working out just before he sought her out. He had a white towel draped across his shoulders. His arms were crossed across his chest. He didn't look angry, just normal with that scowl everyone was familiar with.

"Yes Vegeta?" Bulma wasn't in the mood to fight with him today. She had fallen into a depressed mood and she just didn't have it in her today to have another one of their normal arguments. Vegeta's face didn't change. He did expect her to give some sort of emotion to him distracting her from her work or for him calling her "woman". However, he continued on with what he wanted from her.

"Where is your mother?" Vegeta asked. Bulma looked at Vegeta suspiciously. He didn't LIKE her mother so why was he looking for her?  
"My parents are gone for the week. They decided to turn Dad's business trip into a vacation." Bulma answered, returning to her work. "Why are you looking for her?"

"She normally has food lying around." Vegeta said nonchalantly. Bulma didn't stop her work this time. Of course that's why he was looking for her.

"Well good luck trying to get me to cook you anything." Bulma said, still not looking up from her work. "Melissa is off today. If you're super hungry, call out for delivery. There's this great pizza place that delivers. The number's on the fridge. Tell them to charge it to the Briefs' residence." Bulma said. Vegeta simply looked at her. First things first, Vegeta had no idea how to use that thing she called a phone. That's what scouters were there for. Secondly, he was a prince! She should be the one calling, not him. And lastly, he was a prince.

"Or you could just do it. It's not like you're doing anything important anyways." Vegeta said, still standing in the same position. Bulma's growl could be heard from across the room. She put down the laser again and looked at Vegeta from the corner of her eyes.

"Orrrr, here me out here, you can just go upstairs, call the pizza place, and leave me the hell alone. Yes. I like that one more." Bulma said, picking up her laser. Vegeta's scowl grew. How dare she talk to him like that? She wasn't important!

"This is not up for debate, woman." Vegeta said, his voice low. Bulma gritted her teeth. Here we go.

"If you haven't noticed, I am NOT your slave woman. I am not at your beckon call. I am your HOSTESS but that doesn't mean I have to do what you ask or say when you want it!" Bulma yelled, still gripping the laser. Vegeta just smirked at her, knowing that would only upset her.

"So are you ordering the food today or next week some time?"

"Oh my gosh! You are so damn annoying!" Bulma said, storming passed Vegeta. If this would get him to leave her the hell alone, so be it. She would call the pizzas in. Vegeta's smirk only grew as he followed behind her into the kitchen. As Bulma walked into the kitchen, she snatched the phone off the charging dock and began dialing the number from memory. A few rings later, a woman's voice was heard.

"Charlie's Pizza. What can I make for you?" she said on the other line.

"Hello, I'm calling for delivery to Capsule Corp, the Briefs residence." Bulma said, still pissed with Vegeta who was still smirking.

"No problem Ms. Briefs. What do you want to order?"

"Ok, this is for a large group so don't judge me. Let me get 16 supreme pizzas, 12 meat lovers, 10 orders of breadsticks, 12 large pasta bakes and 10 liters of lemon lime soda. Also, I would like 16 cinnamon apple pizza pies. Charge it to our account." Bulma said, getting an approving look from Vegeta.

"Uhh, I see. Ok. Is that all?" the girl said.

"Yup."

"Ok, well, that's going to take a bit. We'll call when we are on our way."

"Thank you." Bulma said, hanging up. She gave Vegeta a smug look before going back downstairs to the labs. Vegeta was still smirking, knowing he got her to do exactly what he wanted. It felt good to be a prince.

* * *

Bulma had finished up the new robots by time the pizza showed up. She went for one of the supreme pizzas, grabbing a few slices, a few slices of one of the apple pie pizzas and a liter of pop and headed into the living room to eat. She normally ate in the kitchen or the dining room but seeing as the only other occupant in the house was Vegeta, she chose to sit in front of the tv instead. That was much more entertaining and she could turn that off once it became boring. She turned the tv to Discovery Health to watch a show about swingers. It really wasn't that interesting; she mainly turned it on for background noise. She was caught up in her thoughts again. Where was she going to be in 3 years? Once the androids were gone and they all were at peace again, what plans did she have? Would she go ahead and take her place as permanent Capsule Corp president and let her father retire? She was only 26. She would be 29 by that time. Would she be ready? She did a lot of work already for her father's company but to take it on as president? And what if Yamcha proposed? Could she see herself marrying him and being with him for the rest of her life? At one time, she thought they could be together forever but being with him for almost 10 years, on and off, she wasn't so sure any more. Maybe she was just being silly. Of course she could marry Yamcha. She's been with him all this time. Might as well. It would be the sensible thing to do.

However, in the back of her mind, Bulma felt as if she didn't truly live anymore. Yes, she has been on more adventures than most people twice her age. She was extremely brilliant and beautiful. She was a part of a wide-known multi-billion dollar company but when it came to dating, she only had ever dated one person and that was Yamcha. She was feeling very inexperienced. Chichi married the only person she ever dated so did her own mother but Bulma felt too adventurous to embark on committing her life to the only man she ever loved. Her and Yamcha, in the total 10 years they had been together, had never made it pass 2nd base and that was a stretch. Yamcha barely slept over and when he did, they would just cuddle and talk at night and maybe kiss for a bit. She liked to think that their relationship was more about the companionship and familiarity than romance and passion. There was no doubt that she loved him, but the love didn't give her butterflies or a need for that person. She loved him because they had been together for so long and he was her first love. It was familiar love. She didn't feel as if she ever fell in love but more as it was something that happened with time. She probably would marry Yamcha. At least she knew he would never harm her or break her heart. She would marry Yamcha for the comfort. Who really married for passionate love anymore anyways?

As if on cue, Vegeta pulled Bulma out of her thoughts. He walked in the living room, still wearing the same clothes. Bulma looked up at him from the couch to acknowledge him and as a way to ask "what do you want?"

"One of those robots has seemed to malfunction." Vegeta said. Bulma gave him a "and?" look. "And your father's not here. What can you do?" Vegeta said. His last statement sounded snotty. Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if your royal highness has noticed but I am just as capable to fix that machine like my father." Bulma said, placing her plate on the coffee table. "Where is it? I can take it down to the lab and check it out." Bulma asked, her hand held out. Vegeta picked up the robot from the floor and handed it to her. Inspecting it quickly, she pulled a small screw driver from her pocket and opened the back, revealing the mother board. A bit more tinkering, she closed the back and handed it back to Vegeta. "It should be running much more smoothly now." Bulma said. She disappeared for a moment, bringing up the new robots that she was working on earlier. "Plus I have some new ones for you to destroy." Bulma said, handing them to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at one of the new ones, inspecting it questionably. Bulma eyes narrowed in annoyance. Vegeta hmphed and headed towards the door.

"For your information, those work just as well if not better than the robots my father designed!" Bulma yelled at his back.

"We'll see." is all he said and headed out the back door. Bulma shook her head and took her seat back on the couch. Not even 5 seconds later, the phone went off. Bulma growled as she got up and walked over to the phone on the other side of the room.  
"Hello? Briefs residence." Bulma said dryly.

"Hey Babe!" Yamcha said over the line.

"Hey what are you doing?" Bulma asked, sitting back down.

"I was just checking on you to make sure Vegeta didn't kill you while your parents were gone."

"I guarantee you, if he wanted me dead, which I'm sure he does, he would have done so a while ago."

"Maybe. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing, just working in my lab. Have to keep the mind and hands busy at all times."

"Great! I'm picking you up at 7:30pm tomorrow night. Wear something formal."

"Ok." Bulma started thinking about where he could possibly be taking her.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok, love you, hun."

"Love you too. Bye." Bulma hung up the phone and sank further in the couch. Wherever he wanted to take her, she was thinking it was a good enough excuse to buy a new formal grown. Looking at the clock, it was 6:35pm so she would have plenty of time to shop. She pulled off the oversized sweater she was wearing and straightened her t shirt she had on under it. She ran upstairs to grab her purse out her room, back downstairs and out the backdoor. She ran up to the Gravity Machine, looking into one of the windows. She watched Vegeta for a moment, seeing him glide effortlessly through the air, throwing kicks and punches. She saw every muscle in his back tense and tighten with his every movement. His back was covered in a thick layer of sweat, beads of sweat flying around the room as he jumped and 'attacked'. It was very enticing to see. She actually caught herself about to start drooling. It was time to accomplish her goal of coming out here in the first place. She cleared her throat and tapped on the window. Vegeta turned around to see cerulean eyes staring into his. Vegeta stopped and walked over to the gravity controls, turning the simulation off. He stood there annoyed as she opened the door and walked in.

"Can I help you?" Vegeta asked sarcastically. Bulma ignored the sarcasm.

"I was just letting you know that I'm leaving the house to go shopping. I'll be home after dinner but a caterer will be here to make it for you." Bulma said, giving him a simple wave as she left out. "The back door will be unlocked for you." She finished, shutting the door behind her. Vegeta instantly returned to the controls to get things working a moving. He thought back, feeling her eyes on him, staring like a hormonal teenager. She must have thought he didn't know she had been standing there for a while. She had to know he could feel her ki. He could also sense the lust she had when she walked in. It was in her blue eyes, he read right through them. As he resumed his training, it was nice to know that he wasn't the only who held lustful feeling for the object of their hate. It was nice to think that she may one day give into those feelings and get it off both their minds.

As annoying little bitch she could be, Vegeta couldn't help to notice her dedication to her work. She put a lot of thought and effort in everything she did. It was showing in these new, improved robots. Her father did outstanding work as well but his attention to detail was limited since he had a company to run and he was getting older. Vegeta admired her mind. Her intelligence was something to be admiral about. Of course, she was very admiral about it, but to Vegeta, it stood out more than her beautiful face and devastatingly stunning body. Her looks greatly undermined her brain but a conversation with the spoiled heiress would put those ditzy thoughts to the grave. He hated her whining, nagging, and total disrespect towards a royal elite but he did enjoy her body and intellect. Vegeta really didn't care to know, but he did wonder what was going on in that mind of hers when she sat dazed out like she had been all day. Vegeta shook his head. He had training to do. Thoughts about the fire to his short fuse was not needed right now. They would not help him turn super Saiyan so he needed not to think about her right then and there. Vegeta started back with his training, trying to remove any thoughts about the girl from his memory.

* * *

Bulma returned to her home a few hours later, carrying bags full of her purchases. She didn't realize how long it had been since she last shopped in the intent to find something for an event. She normally just shopped for the hell of it. She kicked the front door shut, going straight through the hall and living room to get to the stairs. Once she made it up the stairs, she went straight into her room to throw the bags on the floor. She took in a deep breathe, looking down at her bags. She may have made a few impulsive buys. One too many. Boredom made her spend money. Even though she could afford it, she still didn't like splurging all the time. She wanted to start being responsible about her riches. Even though the company was a multi-billion dollar enterprise, she had recently started to watch her spending. Never knew when another market crash would happen again. She may seemed paranoid but she liked being rich and she didn't want to change that. She began pulling clothes, shoes and jewelry out her bags and putting them away in her large closet and armoire. She was almost done when she heard Vegeta coming up the stairs. She continued her work avoiding looking out her bedroom door. Vegeta just so happen to stop outside her door.

"I see your back from your unnecessary splurging on materialistic happiness." Vegeta said. Bulma was in her closet, seemingly unaware of what he just said to her.

"I'm sure as a Saiyan 'elite' you wore nothing that did not hold your family's emblem or sparkled in gold. So don't make fun of me for enjoying the benefits of having money." Bulma said from inside the closet. Vegeta gave a mumbled 'ha' but still didn't move.

"For your information, I did until there was no need to proclaim my royal blood." Vegeta said in a matter-of-fact tone. Bulma stuck her head out the closet.

"Why'd you stop? People got tired of hearing/seeing it?" Bulma said in a teasing tone.

"The Saiyan race were no more." Vegeta said darkly. Bulma felt the blood rushed to her cheeks. She almost forgot that Gohan told her the Saiyans had been killed by Frieza. Each and every one of them besides Goku, Vegeta, Radditz, and Nappa. Embarrassed, Bulma ducked back in her closet.

"Sorry." she mumbled out. She came out the closet moments later, noticing Vegeta was still standing there in her doorway. She looked at him a bit confused. He stared back at her, dark eyes focusing on her blue ones. Bulma shifted her weight, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the staring contest. Vegeta's eyes were on her but his mind was on something else. She was wearing an orange tube top with high waist denim shorts and black gym shoes. Her body was so captivating with its smooth creamy skin and lovely curves. Full breasts, slim waist, nice hips, shapely legs-

"Did you need something, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, drawing Vegeta sharply from his adult thoughts. Vegeta blinked several times, remembering where he was and that he had been staring at this girl for a while. He was half way tempted to answer yes, shut her bedroom door, pin her against the wall and-

"No," Vegeta said rather quickly. "Your robots did well." Vegeta said after clearing his throat. Bulma looked at him with a confused look, mouth agape.

"Eh, thanks?" Bulma said, not sure if that was a compliment or not. She felt flattered. She didn't know why but she really appreciated Vegeta's feelings about her hard work. She had half hoped he would greatly enjoy her work and she felt as if she really wanted his honest opinion. Maybe because he rarely, like really rarely, showed any gratitude.

"I want you to start taking on the gravity machine repairs." Vegeta blurted out of nowhere. Bulma slightly frowned. Why did he want her to work on it solely? Her father could do the same thing she did, probably better.

"Why? My father has been doing a pretty good job of fixing it and coming up with ways to improve it." Bulma said. She really could use something to do but she didn't want to have that responsibility of improving Vegeta's equipment. It was bad enough that she had to deal with him during daily passing of the hallway and in the kitchen. Did she want him in her lab constantly asking for more?

"I don't care. I am telling you to start making improvements." Vegeta said sternly as a father would reprimand a child. Bulma narrowed her eyes, walking towards the dark prince.

"You can't come in my room demanding things."

"Well come out in the hallway so I can do so properly."

"Every day, I don't think you could be any more annoying, and then you say some stupid shit that makes me rethink that."

"Funny, that's coming from someone who colored their hair blue."

"I was born this way! At least I don't have a huge widow's peak leading to stupid flame hair! Miserable prick!"

"You're ugly and your boyfriend's a scarred-face dumb ass who couldn't last more than 2 minutes in combat."

"At least I'm not going die alone! I have people who care about me and a GREAT boyfriend! He may not be the strongest guy in the world but he loves me. Guys like you will forever be alone because they refuse to let anyone get close to them and are heartless, just like you!" By this time, they were in each other's faces. Vegeta's face never changed, he found humor in their arguments but her last one seemed to really hit him. It made him angry at her. She didn't know his life. She didn't know him. His scowl deepened as he looked in her fiery eyes. Despite his fueled anger with her, he couldn't help but notice how attractive her angry looked. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"You know, with a flick of my wrist, I could kill you." Vegeta said, his voice low and dangerous. Bulma never moved still scowling at him. Her next move both shocked and angered Vegeta more. Bulma smirked evilly.

"I'm well aware of that Vegeta," she said "but I'm not afraid of you". Vegeta felt his anger grow. "If you really wanted me dead, you would have killed me long ago when we returned from Namek." Bulma said matter-of-factly. Her smirk alone was enough to piss him off. How dare she say she isn't afraid of the Prince of all Saiyans? Who did she think she was? A mere human with a power level of only 5! Yet, she stood in front of him, inches from his face, smirking, bravely staring back into his eyes. She had balls alright. "Am I right?" Bulma asked, still smirking. "There was no one strong enough to stop you, not even Piccolo. Yet, you stood off to the side and did nothing. So I'm not worried." Bulma stepped back, now smiling seductively. Vegeta looked back at her confused and angry. _What is this woman's problem?_ Vegeta thought. Bulma smiled sweetly, arms behind her back. Vegeta stepped back further into the hallway, attempting to understand her motive.

"Tell me, Vegeta. You could easily be done with my existence on this Earth, what's stopping you?" Bulma said, moving closer to Vegeta. "It can't be my parents. I know they annoy you as well. Goku? Well, you could kill me and leave Earth before he could figure out I'm gone. So what is it Vegeta?" Bulma kept walking closer, making Vegeta uncomfortable. He backed up until his back was against the opposite wall from her bedroom. Bulma stopped when she was a few inches away from Vegeta. He eyed her questionably. "What is it? Is it because you're undoubtedly attracted to me? Does my presence get you hot? Do you get turned on by my fantastic body? Mesmerized by the way I walk? Is that it?" Bulma said, her face a few inches from his. Her right hand was on his chest, fingers slowly sliding down his chest. Her eyes were on his bare chest now. Vegeta was paralyzed in his spot. His whole body was frozen. He couldn't understand what was going on and what she was doing to him at that moment. Her left hand found its way behind his neck, tracing the very top of his spine and vertebrae. Her eyes were still on his chest, watching her fingers as they traced his muscles in his abdomen. She looked back up at him, his face was priceless: mouth slightly open, eyes wide and he was blushing. Bulma's lips curved up into a sexy smirk.

"Well…what is it? Do you want me or something Vegeta? Do you want to have animalistic, biting, scratching, hair pulling sex with me? Is that it?" Bulma said licking her lips and staring into the frightened eyes of Vegeta. She got inches away from his ear and whispered slowly. "I know you want me. I see the desire in your eyes." Then she kissed his neck. A low, shocked moan barely whispered out Vegeta's mouth. Bulma pulled away to look back at him. Vegeta couldn't believe what was happening. One minute they were arguing and Vegeta felt like he had the upper hand with his threat and now Bulma was touching his body and trying to seduce him. Vegeta tried to contain a lot emotions but he knew the one he was feeling all too well. He felt it ever since he moved into that damn house with that damned woman.

"Well then. Too bad, I already have an dumb ass boyfriend." Bulma said, removing herself from Vegeta's personal space. She turned on her heel and walked back in her room, slamming her door shut. Bulma had to contain her giggles until she was sure Vegeta was back in his own room. A few moments after she slammed the door in his face she heard Vegeta yell out "wrench" then his own door slammed. Bulma felt out into a fit of laughter. Well, she finally found a weakness of Vegeta's. Bulma's laughter stopped when she heard the phone ringing. Still slightly giggling she answered the phone.

"Hello, Briefs' residence." She said through he giggles.

"Hey Babe. What got you in such a laughing fit?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh nothing. Vegeta's behavior." Bulma said, hearing a snort on the other end of the receiver.

"I guess. Well I called to tell you I couldn't get reservations for tomorrow night so our night's gonna be postponed until 3 days from now." Yamcha said. Bulma frowned at the news. She was really looking forward to getting out the house tomorrow.

"Aw man. Ok. That's fine. At least we still get to go." Bulma said feeling a bit disappointed.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It's not your fault. I'll talk to you tomorrow; I'm going to head to bed in a bit." Bulma said, getting out her pajamas to put on after washing her face and brushing her teeth.

"Ok, good night. Love you."

"Good night, love you too." Bulma said, hanging up the phone. She sat back on her bed, thinking back to her little stunt in the hallway. She originally thought to just make him think that she was only teasing him but she couldn't help herself. It was a rare moment to finally touch the body she only got to look at from afar or the corner of her eye. And that kiss, well, she kind of turned herself on as well. She forced herself not to kiss him right then and there out of fear he actually would have killed her. But the look on his face and the way he froze up when she touched him, he may had not killed her after all. He may have returned the kiss. Bulma was suddenly upset with herself. She could have seen if her dream was true and he was a good kisser. Rolling her eyes, she went straight to her bathroom to prepare for bed.

* * *

Vegeta stood there in shock, looking at the door that had just been slammed. His mind was rapidly trying to grasp what just occurred. Had Bulma just…just…played him? Did she really attempt to turn him on and get him speechless as revenge? Once the shock wore off seconds later and Vegeta realized what really just happened Vegeta instantly was angry. How dare she try and play him. He was not going to take this sitting down. He was going to get her back at a later date, he was sure of it. He stomped off to his room, yelling "Wrench!" as he got to his room and slammed the door shut. His back was against the door as he scowled. Damn woman didn't know what she just got herself into. As angry as he tried to stay, Vegeta couldn't help but to remember how her hands felt touching his body. He had to give it to her; she did a great job seducing him. She still needed to pay for leaving him out there the way she did. After that little stunt, Vegeta found himself wanting her more now. Now he was really pissed. He didn't need her distractions. He had a goal to reach and sleeping with her wasn't a part of his plan. No, defeating Kakarot was more important. Vegeta went straight into the bathroom in his room. He needed to shower her touch off him. He knew better than to let her get that close to him. But her touch was so gentle and that kiss on his neck was so soft and tender. It took every ounce of his strength not to moan out in ecstasy. She just had to ruin everything with that little stunt. Stupid, stupid woman.

* * *

Hope you like that. More Vegeta/Bulma fun next chapter. Remember to review it makes my day. =) Just a reminder, check my profile for updates!


	3. Chapter 3

By Fate, We Fell in Love

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate them! And to the ghost readers…could you PLEASE REVIEW? I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS! =)

_You've been lookin' over here all night  
And When I look, you look away  
Oh I love the little games you play  
Yea I bet you didn't mean to brush my hand when you walked by me  
Like you didn't mean to drive me crazy_

_Don't Ya- Brett Eldredge_

* * *

Vegeta woke up later than he wanted to the next morning. It was already after 10 am. He was usually up around 8am and training soon after waking up. As he sat up to stretch, his body felt really sore. He must have beaten himself harder than he thought. As he became more alert, he could hear Bulma attempting to sing with the music playing in her room. Yeah, that's what he wanted to hear first thing in the morning: a screeching singing wrench. Vegeta got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for another day of intense training.

Dancing around her room in a sport bra and cotton shorts; Bulma was singing Beautiful by Mariah Carey and Miguel very loudly and very horribly. She woke up in a good mood this morning so she decided to clean her room, which it really needed. She had changed the sheets on her bed, put away any stray make up and jewelry, boxed up shoes, folded clothes and put them away, cleaned her entire bathroom and was beginning to vacuum the carpet. They had maids that cleaned the house but Bulma was the only one who cleaned her room. She didn't like the servants in her room picking up behind her because they normally didn't put things away in the places she wanted them in and it annoyed her to search for them. She plugged in her own personally vacuum that she had in her room and turned it on. With the roar of the vacuum, Bulma sang louder so she could hear herself.

"You're beautifulllll! And your mind is beautifulllll. And I can't pretend that that doesn't mean a thing to me, to me yeahhhh!" Bulma sang happily as she vacuumed. Halfway into the song, Bulma's door swung open. She turned her head, already knowing who it was. Vegeta was standing there with a disapproving look on his face. Bulma rolled her eyes, turning off the vacuum.

"What do you want now? I'm busy." Bulma said, arm cross her chest.

"Shut the FUCK up. I heard you when I woke up this morning and it DOESN'T sound good." Vegeta said, walking away. Bulma stuck her tongue out at him and turned on the vacuum, continuing to sing, just a bit more quietly.

Vegeta walked down the hall, still slightly upset about the episode last night. It infuriated him for two reasons: because she played with his emotions and because she didn't know that he really was hoping her actions were true. He was growing tired of all these stupid, unknown emotions he was feeling ever since he started living on Earth. He had never lusted after a person before. It was confusing and annoying, like Bulma, whom he also hated. Once he reached the main floor, he could smell breakfast was made. He assumed a maid had taken care of the meal, seeing as Bulma was skipping around her room, screeching music. Normally, the family would eat most of their meals at the kitchen table, however, the food was set on the dining room table which was a room somewhat connected to the kitchen, located in the back. There were freshly made pancakes, muffins, toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, oatmeal, orange juice, and coffee waiting for the two residents to enjoy. Vegeta sat in a chair located in the middle of the table to have full access to the meal in front of him and began to dig in. About 15 minutes later, Bulma skipped into the dining room, wearing the same sports bra but now tight cropped yoga pants and black running shoes. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. Vegeta looked her over, not realizing what he was doing until Bulma gave him a taunting smirk.

"See something you like?" Bulma teased rudely. Vegeta scuffed at her.

"You wish." was his reply before returning to his meal. Bulma smirked, sitting in a seat across from the prince. She only grabbed a small amount of eggs and a blueberry muffin and some orange juice.

"You can have the rest. I don't want to fill up before working out." Bulma said, picking up the appropriate fork to eat her meal with. Vegeta gave her a curious look. He never seen her work out before or seen her heading out to work out. Bulma noticed his expression and slightly explained herself. "I have nothing better to do so I'm going to pick up working out. If I'm going to die of boredom, I want to go out having a great body." Bulma said, patting her flat stomach. Vegeta shook his head. She already had a great body. What was she trying to do now? Gain muscle? Not like she would be using them on anything but to hold her excessive shopping bags.

"So you're leaving the house?" Vegeta asked just out of sheer curiosity.

"No, the company has an in house workout center. Might as well put it to use since it's there. I'm simply just going to the other building." Bulma said. Capsule Corp was divided so there was a separation between the home the Briefs lived in and the company Dr. Briefs ran. Seeing that the home in the back section of Capsule Corp was a large mansion, Capsule Corp took up a lot of space. Vegeta went back to eating his meal and the two finished in silence until Bulma got up to heading to the corporate building.

* * *

Bulma started on the treadmill, expecting to do a 2 mile jog. Even from where she was working out at, she could see Capsule 3 outside one of the many windows in the gym. She watched it again, seeing the glow of the stimulation peer out the windows of the capsule. She sighed as she felt herself running faster. She started thinking about Vegeta's face last night when she put the faux seduction on. It was hilarious. He looked like a lost, scared child, stiff and tense as she rubbed a finger up and down his chest. She knew she pissed him off but she wondered why. Was it because she dared to cross his personal space barrier, she violated the hands-off policy the prince held for himself or was he genuinely was hurt that she was merely playing around? She initiated her actions simply to see what would happen. Vegeta often yelled and cursed at her but he never was physical with her or yelled in her face. It was often across a room or down the hall. Whenever she was in his face yelling, he often lowered his voice so he wouldn't repeat her actions. Disregarding the fact that he had called her every disrespectful name in the book, he was never truly **disrespectful**. He respected her home, minus the day he almost blew it up with himself. He was never disrespectful to her parents, though he did ignore her mother most of the time, but so did Bulma. Thinking further into things, Vegeta had multiple chances to kill the "annoying wrench", especially on Namek where there was no one who would stop them. According to the stories Krillin told her about Vegeta and Nappa, he didn't seem interested in killing any of them until they attacked him to help Goku out. Vegeta just didn't come off to her as a cold-blooded killer. He just seemed more selfish and conceited. He even offered his advice on how they would bring Krillin and Goku back, even if it was for his own selfish needs. He didn't have to help them. Bulma looked down at the treadmill and realized she was almost running at full speed. She slowed her pace and returned back to her thoughts as she took a drink from her water bottle. There was a façade he was displaying to her and she wanted to know what it was. She reckoned Vegeta wasn't really as evil as he appeared to others. _Hmm, what is my fascination with this guy?_ Bulma thought. Ever since he moved in 10 months ago, she had been fascinated with Vegeta. Yeah, Goku was a strange character when she met him. Almost all her friends were a bit…different, than what she was used to. But there was Vegeta and she didn't know what it was. Maybe because he was always so distant and to himself. So was Piccolo but she didn't give a damn about what he had going on in his mind. She was so confused on why she was so drawn to this guy who could kill her and destroy the world in a split second if he wanted to.

* * *

Vegeta walked back into the home, frustrated. It was about 2:30 am. He was getting tired of not achieving his goal. He pushed himself past his limits every day and nothing. He felt as he was nowhere near where he needed to be and this frustrated him even more. Kakarot was a buffoon. How he managed to become the legendary Super Saiyan was a complete disgrace to the prized achievement and power. He stomped angrily into the house, choosing to ignore any complaints Bulma had tonight. He was NOT in the mood. He had half a mind to continue through the night training. His white t shirt was drenched in sweat and he was completely drained of stamina. But, being pig-headed, Vegeta turned on his heel, ready to push through the pain and weariness through the night and the next day. Before he could walk any closer to the door, Bulma popped out the kitchen, wearing an open cotton robe with shorts and a tank top underneath. _What is the purpose of the freaking robe?_ Vegeta thought as she appeared in front of his path.

"Can I ask you a quick question?" Bulma said, holding a tea cup. The steam made a smoky filter across her face. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He really was not in the mood for her and her idiotic questions.

"I don't know, can you?" Vegeta said arms crossed over his chest. He had an annoyed look on his face that he hoped read 'leave me the FUCK alone, Woman'. Bulma rolled her eyes before continuing on to her question.

"Why didn't you steal a wish to become immortal?" she asked. Vegeta's annoyed look turned to a confused and shocked one.

"Wh-what?" Vegeta asked, stumbling over his words.

"Well yeah, Porunga spoke English and responded to English here on Earth, which was odd, you could easily ran up and stole a wish to become immortal. Why didn't you?" Bulma asked again, this time explaining herself. Vegeta was a bit taken back from her question. How did she know about his plan of immortality? Well, it wasn't his plan anymore.

"Death is a patterned that should not be broken." Vegeta said, walking pass her and out the back door. Bulma turned around to see the door shutting.

She had a really good point. Vegeta didn't think about that. But what he said to Bulma was very true. The time he spend on Earth the first time and the short stay at Namek he only thought about becoming immortal. Experience and maturity forced Vegeta realize it wasn't worth it. Who wanted to live forever? Vegeta couldn't understand why Bulma asked him in the first place. She was bizarre and absolutely random. Vegeta released a sigh as he stepped back into Capsule 3 to continue his hard and long battle to become a Super Saiyan.

* * *

It had been 3 days since Bulma saw or spoke to Vegeta. She only saw him lying on the couch, sleeping. But that's all. And that was early in the morning when she was on her way out the door to work out. She decided that it was a good routine to put herself on. It gave her something else to do beside watch tv. She was good and tired of doing that. But tonight was her date night and she was excited. As she walked down the stairs, she spied Vegeta sleeping on the couch, looking rather dirty and exhausted. She grabbed a blanket from the ottoman draped it over the prince. She stood to the side, watching him. She liked doing that from time to time. It made her smile to see him in such a peaceful state. He looked normal when he was sleeping. Bulma smile deepen and she gently stroked his cheek as if he was an infant or a puppy sleeping. Afraid her touch may have waked him up; she quickly ran into the kitchen to get a water bottle and ran out the front door. There were better ways of committing suicide and death by Vegeta wasn't one she would opt for. Though she knew in her heart, he would never actually do it.

* * *

6:45pm

Bulma stood in front of her vanity mirror, admiring her look. She was wearing a plum colored dress with thick straps and no sleeves, a sweetheart neckline and heart shaped opening in the back, exposing her back. It was about knee length and form fitting. She had on nude and black pumps and a gold heart sprinkled with diamonds necklace that Yamcha bought her with his first baseball check. She only wore it when she went somewhere important. She had curled her hair and pinned some of the curls. Looking at her hair, it stopped just below her collar bone. She wished she hadn't gone and cut her hair off, again. She missed how long it used to be. She could smell that dinner was almost ready. Good thing, she didn't want to hear Vegeta complaining about her going off and leaving him to his own devices. A quick spray of perfume and she was out her room.

Once she made it downstairs, Bulma saw Vegeta was sitting on the couch. He looked much better than she remembered seeing him. He looked showered and rested. He was still dressed in working out clothes, white t shirt and blue shorts and white socks, but he looked normal for once. Vegeta's attention drifted from the TV screen to Bulma. He looked her up and down quickly then turned his attention back to the news. Bulma walked in the living room where he sat and sat in the love seat adjacent to the couch Vegeta was on. She looked at the TV, trying to see what had Vegeta's attention. It was the World's Martial Arts tournament. Bulma hadn't seen it since Goku and Chichi's battle. The current battle going on seemed pretty dull compared to what Bulma had witnessed before. The fighters were both in costume. One dressed as a super hero and another dressed as a clown. It was quite pathetic.

"What is this mockery of battle?" Vegeta asked with a look of disgust and annoyance.

"It's the World's Martial Arts Tournament. Fighters from all over the world come to fight one another to become the world's champion." Bulma said, leaning back. "Goku and the other used to compete years ago." Bulma added.

"Sounds useless." Vegeta said, leaning back into the couch as well. "Where are you going? Out with the weakling?" Vegeta asked, peering over at Bulma. She gave him a look before nodding her head. He just chuckled and looked back at the TV. "He belongs on this martial arts tournament. They all are just as weak and useless as he is." Bulma threw a pillow from her love seat at him, hitting him in the chest.

"Shut up." Bulma commented. "Why aren't you out there almost killing yourself tonight?"

"That's none of your business." Vegeta said, still looking at the TV. Truth was he was too tired to train. He had been at it for 3 days straight, not eating and barely sleeping. He just didn't have it into him tonight. But he wasn't going to admit weakness to the woman. Never that. The two sat in silence with only the TV making any noise. Vegeta made small, slight glances at Bulma without her knowledge. She was dressed very poised and glamorously, however, she was leaning back into the couch, arm on the armrest, head leaning on her fist. She wasn't composing herself very lady-like. It was comical. She was relaxed and looked utterly bored. Vegeta didn't know much about this planet or humans, but he was pretty sure she should have been more excited about going out on a date with the person she loved. Unbeknown to her, her body language spoke more about her true feelings than she would reveal. Vegeta knew it. He just wondered how long it would take her to realize it.

The doorbell broke the silence in the house. Bulma sat up, looking at the door.

"See you later, Veg-man." She said, walking out the living room to the foyer. Vegeta heard her greet Yamcha and then the door shut. He refocused his attention to the failure fighters on the TV. _Soon, soon…_

* * *

The couple were sitting at J'dore Bon Chi on the upper level of the French restaurant. It was one of Bulma's favorites. It was real French cuisine and it reminded her of a restaurant she visited last time she was in France with her father on a business venture. The lights were dimmed nicely with a sweet scent of fresh desserts and baked bread in the air. They were at a table that looked over the rest of the restaurant, near a beautiful, diamond chandelier. Yamcha ordered them a bottle of moscato, Bulma's favorite wine and they were enjoying it as they waited on their food. Yamcha was telling Bulma a story about an incidence that he and Puar ran into the other day. Bulma gave the appearance of listening but her mind was somewhere else. Her gaze drifted to the tables below her, filled with business partners, couples, and friends catching up. She saw the smiles, the laughter, the love. She felt as if she should be feeling the same happiness with her loving boyfriend, her favorite restaurant, and her favorite wine. Her gaze drifted back to Yamcha, nodding her head as he continued his conversation. She was happy, wasn't she?

"…and you know how Puar gets around dogs!" Yamcha said, going into laughter. Bulma chuckled with him, not having a damn clue what he was talking about. They were interrupted by the waitress bringing them their appetizers. They ordered stuffed mushrooms with steamed asparagus.

"Your food should be out shortly." she said, smiling and walking away from the couple. The two added the mushrooms to their plates to enjoy.

"These are the best." Bulma said, smiling as she chewed a mushroom.

"So, how's life living with Vegeta?" Yamcha said, picking up one with his folk. Bulma took a sip of her wine before continuing.

"It's not terrible. Not fun, but not terrible." Bulma said, picking up another mushroom.

"What does he do all day when he's not training?"

"Insult me." Bulma said nonchalantly. "He can be a pain in the ass but at least arguing with him and fixing the Gravity Machine gives me something to do. I'm always so bored at home whenever I'm not doing that or exercising."

"I don't see how you're doing it. I would have kicked Vegeta out a long time ago." Yamcha said, picking up his wine taste to his mouth. Bulma shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"He's really not that bad. Besides, where was he going to go? He's new to the planet. I couldn't throw him to the woods." Bulma said, picking up a piece of asparagus.

"Why not?" Yamcha mumbled. Bulma reached across the table and grabbed his hand with a smile.

"Trust me, if he wanted to, Vegeta would have killed me by now. Especially after…" Bulma stopped realizing what she almost brought up to Yamcha.

"After what?" Yamcha asked curious. Bulma smiled nervously and waved him off with her other hand.

"Nothing, I just teased him really bad and he got upset with me before he stormed off to his room." Bulma said, laughing, hoping Yamcha would drop the discussion. Yamcha nodded, still unsure if that was all that happened. As on cue to end the awkwardness that would have set in, their dinner arrived.

* * *

"Wow, that pheasant was amazing!" Bulma said, looking down at her now empty plate. Yamcha chuckled as he stretched a bit.

"Yeah, but not as good as my beef bourguignon." he said, waiting as their dessert arrived. Bulma smiled. Tonight was a good night. She had to admit that. She hadn't enjoyed herself in a while and it was nice to finally have a change to do something other than sit in the house alone or doing something android-related. She felt as if she hadn't seen Yamcha in forever as they sat and enjoyed dinner and conversation. During dinner, there was no more talk about Vegeta, training, or the androids which was very refreshing.

"You didn't have to order dessert, Yamcha. I'm totally full." Bulma said, pulling a stray curl behind her ear. Yamcha smiled and leaned forward towards Bulma.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you looked tonight?" he asked smiling. Bulma smiled back, grabbing his hand.

"Yes. Several times actually." Bulma said.

"I was so totally blessed to have met you. You're the best lady in the world. I'm just so happy that you're my lady." Yamcha said, kissing her on the forehead. Bulma just smiled at him lovingly.

"Thank you, sweetie. I have the sweetest, most considerate guy in the world." Just then, their dessert was being served. Bulma stopped the waitress from putting her crepes down on the table. "I'm so full. Can you just box it up for me?" The waitress looked at Yamcha with a look of concern.

"Just try a piece, I heard it's better than the ones from that bakery you told me about." Yamcha interjected. Bulma looked at him to the plate and gave in.

"Ok, but if I explode it's your fault." Bulma said, ready for the plate. The waitress smiled and put Bulma's plate down before stepping away. Bulma picked up her dessert fork, ready to get a piece of the strawberry crepe when she stopped and really got a good look at the plate. In strawberry glaze was written "Marry me?" on the edges of her plate. Bulma's jaw dropped as she stared at the plate. She was a mixture of confused and horrified. She looked up at Yamcha who was holding an open ring box in front of her. His smile was large, almost touching his ears and his cheeks were reddened. Bulma was still trying to process what was going on. She almost screamed.

"I've been thinking about it awhile since I was brought back. We've been together for 10 years and I don't think there's another girl out there for me." Yamcha said, taking the ring out the box and taking her left hand. He slide the ring on her finger, looking back into her eyes. "After all what we've been through, I think it's about time." Bulma opened her mouth but words didn't come out. She honestly didn't know what to say. This is what she wanted right? She figured she would get married to Yamcha, but so soon? Right now? Bulma could have passed out right then and there. She closed her mouth and picked up her hand to see the ring better. It was a princess diamond set above the ring itself with smaller diamonds in the band. It was perfect. Bulma looked back at Yamcha. She smiled at him. Good ol Yamcha. The old desert bandit. Her love for 10 years. Good ol safe Yamcha…why not? She nodded her head as 'yes'. Yamcha got up and pulled her into a hug and a kiss. The waitress was standing in the background with other waiters and waitresses, crying. Some joined in, some guys said "sucker" and walked off and some of the waitresses hated, secretly wishing it was them. Bulma smiled as Yamcha toasted to them, lifting her glass with him. Yes, she would marry Yamcha and be happy, she guessed. She had no reason to be anything but happy. He loved her, she loved him. That's all that mattered, right?

* * *

It was late when Bulma arrived home. The couple continued to celebrate after their dinner with some of Yamcha's baseball buddies and their wives/girlfriends/whores. Bulma managed to get herself drunk. Every time she looked at the ring and realized what was to come, she would take a shot or get another drink. She was happy; she always wanted to marry Yamcha. She figured they would and they would live a long life together. That was before he was killed by Nappa and before the androids were destined to come. Even though that was her goal to bring him back with the dragon balls, Bulma grew up and understood that just maybe her life couldn't be that perfect. Just maybe Yamcha couldn't be with her like she planned. But tonight she thought maybe that could be a reality. If Goku and Vegeta could become strong enough, just maybe her perfect life could be a reality again with Yamcha. No matter what she thought, she had an unsettling feeling that she may have made the wrong decision and that's when she would drink more alcohol, trying to drink the slum feeling away.

Yamcha carried Bulma in the house, princess style as she drunkenly talked his ear off about robotics and bio-engineering. He held her heels in one of his hands as he held her. He shook his head, laughing at her as she would slur larger words and skip some important information.

"…then, taking the sssscription to the, wait. No. That's not how to program the robot." Bulma said, quite loud. Yamcha shhh-ed her, in fear that he would have to deal with an angry Vegeta without Bulma's protection. She somehow had a bit of control over how Vegeta treated some people, especially Yamcha who needed it the most.

"You don't want to wake Vegeta." Yamcha whispered. Bulma frowned, blowing out air.

"Fuck Vegeta! I'll do what I want!" Bulma yelled, making Yamcha move quicker to her room. He finally made it to her room where he put her in the bed, helping her get into it.

"Wait, I need to exxxxplain how to reroute remote controlllls on wireless devicessss." Bulma said, starting to get up.

"Maybe tomorrow." Yamcha said, kissing her on the lips. "Goodnight, fiancé." He said with a smile, leaving her in her room and locking the front door behind him. Bulma laid there thinking again. _Fiancé… _She needed another drink. Bulma groaned as she rolled out her bed. First things first, getting out that damn dress. She somehow unzipped the dress and shimmied out of it. She shook her head, releasing all the bobby pins that were in them. She thought about getting her pjs to sleep in but rethought her actions and threw herself back in bed, wearing only her underwear and bra. She fell fast asleep.

* * *

Bulma was awakend by sound of the home phone ringing. Bulma growled, rolling over to answer the annoying thing.

"Hello, Briefs residence." Bulma said groggily.

"Hi dear!" her mother's voice was heard loud and very loud. Bulma cringed as the sound made her head ache worse than it did when she heard the phone ring.

"Hi Mom." Bulma said, holding her head.

"I was just calling to let you know me and your father would be returning first thing tomorrow morning. How's Vegeta doing? Is he eating enough?" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"He's fine Mom. And so am I. Thanks for asking." Bulma said sarcastically.

"Ok, well I'll see you both tomorrow. Send my regards to Vegeta! Bye!" her mother chirmed before Bulma hung up on her. _Fuck. Why did I drink like that last night?_ Bulma thought to herself as she rolled back over in bed. She had her left arm stretched across her bed and her right arm over her head. She peeked out her fortress for a moment and that's when she saw it. She sat up quickly, instantly regretting it as her head throbbed more intensely. _FUCK!_ She rubbed her head, holding her hand out to examine it. Surely, it was still there. Then she remembered last night. Yamcha proposed and she said yes. She was still feeling the shock she felt last night. Well, she did it. Her mother would be ecstatic. Their friends would have predicted it. Goku called it. Well, he actually said something about a baby, but maybe that's what he meant. She was going to get married and have a baby sometime soon. Right? Bulma was shaken out of her thoughts to a banging at her bedroom door. Bulma held her throbbing head, gritting her teeth. Leave it up to Vegeta to make her hang over worst. Annoyed, she got out her bed and threw open the door.

"What. Is. It. VEGETA?" Bulma yelled. Vegeta scowl turned into his mouth slightly gapping open and looking down at her. Bulma frown deepened as she followed his gaze and then she shrieked in horror as she realized she was still only wearing her bra and panties. Upon discovery she slammed the door in Vegeta's face, humiliated. Vegeta closed his mouth and walked down the hall to head to the kitchen. He didn't remember what he wanted with her in the first place but he did remember how great her body was almost naked. He smirked as he went, thinking about her body…again.

* * *

Ok, so I don't really remember nor care if Porunga responded to English and not Namekian on Earth, but Team Four Star said he did so he did. Lol but seriously, I'm sure he didn't but for the sake of my story, he did. Thanks and please review and check out my other story In Desperate Hopes if you haven't already. =) XOXOXOXOX to you all!


	4. Chapter 4

By Fate, We Fell in Love

A/N: I now know how those who make tv series feel when they release the episodes. Every time I post a new chapter and read your reviews, I think "tehehehe I know what's happening in the next chapter!" I feel in the know. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! It makes me want to update sooner, but if I did that, where would the suspense be?

_Don't speak as I try to leave_

_Cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep_

_And I'll fall right back to you_

_You are the piece of me_

_I wish I didn't need_

_Clarity- Zedd feat. Foxes_

* * *

For a week, Bulma successfully hid her ring from her parents and Vegeta. She wasn't ashamed; she just wasn't ready to spring the news to hear parents. She didn't understand why she didn't want Vegeta to know but she knew that telling him was the very last thing she wanted to do. Maybe because she didn't want Vegeta to know she was planning to marry the "weakling" or maybe there was something else preventing her from saying something. Whatever the cause, she was not telling him. Well, she didn't plan on telling him any time soon.

A week had passed since Bulma became engaged and she was still seeking the perfect opportunity to tell her parents. While around her family and Vegeta, she would slide the ring off and stick it in her pocket or hide her hand from view. This particular day, Bulma was planning to meet a wedding planner downtown to start the preparations to plan her wedding. She and Yamcha agreed the wedding would be the week before the Androids were due to arrive: May 5th. She got dressed and put her ring on as normal and headed downstairs for breakfast. Her mother was eating and talking to or at Vegeta who was eating as well. Bulma sat next to Vegeta on his right.

"Morning guys." Bulma said in a bright mood. She began reaching across the table to get some of the breakfast bake her mother made. Vegeta wasn't listening to her mother, as usual and was very into his own plate. Something on his right caught his eye as he looked down to see what it was. He noticed a huge diamond on Bulma's ring finger. Without warning, Vegeta grabbed her hand, almost making her drop the bowl in her hands.

"What the hell Vegeta?" Bulma said, trying to get her hand back. The blood drained her face when she realized he was staring at her hand.

"Never seen you wear this before." Vegeta said, still eying the ring. He didn't know anything about Earthly customs but he did notice that the ring was expensive and it held some kind of value and meaning for Bulma. She kept trying to pry her hand from Vegeta's grasp before her mother took notice of her engagement ring. Of course, Vegeta held on to her hand pretty firmly.

"Will you let go of me?" Bulma hissed.

"Not until you tell me why this ring has you so bothered." Vegeta said, still holding her hand. Bulma could feel her blood boiling. She could stab him with a fork.

"It's very expensive and I would love to have my own control over my hand if that's ok with you!" Bulma said, still squirming. Vegeta looked at her, trying to figure out what she was hiding. After a few moments, he gave up, letting her hand go. With good timing as Mrs. Briefs had just decided to look up at the two. She smiled and went back to eating. Dr. Briefs walked in with Kitty on his shoulder.

"Good morning." Dr. Briefs said sitting down. He looked at a distressed Bulma, taking notice of the ring on her finger.

"My goodness, Bulma. That is a nice diamond. Why are you wearing it on you ring finger?" Dr. Briefs said looking at her hand. Bulma threw a glare at Vegeta that read 'you will be killed in your sleep'. Her father blinked a few times before exclaiming "Gravy bowls! Are you engaged?!" Mrs. Briefs eyes opened and she looked at Bulma, grabbing her left hand like Vegeta did.

"Ohh my goodness! It's an engagement ring!" Mrs. Briefs yelled, still holding on to Bulma's hand. Bulma sighed annoyed. _Thanks Vegeta. That cat's out the bag now. _Vegeta looked at the three confused. He had no idea what they were referring to. Engagement? What did a conversation have to do with a ring?

"Well, won't you look at that? My daughter's getting married." Dr. Briefs said sitting back in his chair, smiling proudly.

"Oh Bulma! I'm so happy! When did he propose?" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, tears running down her face. Bulma was so over this. This is the response she didn't want to have to deal with. She looked at Vegeta who had a humorous smirk on his face. Bulma rolled her eyes looking away from him.

"Well, we need to start planning! These things don't happen by themselves! Let me go gather all my old wedding scrap books. You're going to want to do that too!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, getting up from the table, running towards the lower level of their home. Dr. Briefs kissed his daughter on the forehead, congratulating her again before heading to the business building. Bulma put her head down on the table. This is why she wanted to wait. Vegeta's chuckling could be heard on her left.

"Marrying a weakling? How utterly pathetic of you." Vegeta said, getting up from the table as well.

"Fuck off, Vegeta." Bulma said, muffled from laying her face flat on the table. He just had to ruin the surprise. Vegeta smirked at her, leaving the kitchen to head out to train some more. _Stupid ouji no Saiyan._

* * *

A month had passed and Bulma was in full plan-a-wedding mode. They had about 2 years left before the androids' arrival so it gave Bulma something to do when she wasn't fixing something for Vegeta. Lately, the two only saw each other in passing. Bulma would come downstairs for breakfast, the only meal that she would for sure see Vegeta at, grab something quick and was out the door looking for the perfect planner and pricing invitations. Or Vegeta would walk pass her room late at night to head to bed while she was on her laptop, looking at different wedding ideas. Yamcha totally pulled himself from the planning and told Bulma that he would be happy with whatever she picked out and put together, as long as it wasn't pink everything. She was disappointed that he left her to plan everything on her own while he continued to train all day every day. She thought this would pull her from what she had been trying to escape, but she was still alone, planning a wedding. Her father had work and her mother…she really didn't want her help. She took her out to look at dresses and all Mrs. Briefs did was talk about how handsome Vegeta would look in a tuxedo and finding a girl for him because he was "too handsome to be alone".

Bulma sat at her lab desk, looking at font styles on the internet, torn between 3 different fonts for the invitations. She sipped from her freshly brewed coffee, looking back and forth at the three fonts. _Hmmm…love catalogue or d' grand amour est mort…well, great new wineryard is also really nice…ugh. I can't decide…ooo! Ginger is gorgeous! Ohh crap…what to pick…CRAP! _ Bulma frowned, putting down her coffee. She massaged her temples, wishing she had another opinion to help her. She thought about her friends and realized that she had no female friends. For the exception of Chichi. But they were on two different wave lengths. Chichi had a family to care for and Bulma only had herself to worry about so their priorities didn't exactly match. Then it hit her and she quickly dialed a familiar number.

"Son's residence." Gohan said into the receiver.

"Hi Gohan! Are you busy?" Bulma's voice was heard on the other end of the line.

"Oh hi! No, me and Dad are taking a few days off while he and Piccolo are trying to get their drivers licenses." he replied. Bulma was quiet, trying to understand why Goku and Piccolo were getting driver licenses. What would they need those for?

"…ok…well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming to West City to help me plan my wedding."

"Wedding? You're getting married?! Wow congratulations!"

"Thank you. But make sure it stays within your house. I don't want everyone in the gang to know just yet. So will you please help me?"

"Of course! Let me tell my mom where I'm going and I'll be over within the hour." Gohan said before hanging up with Bulma. He headed to the Chichi where Chichi was sitting, reading the newspaper.

"Hey Mom, can I go to Capsule Corp.?" Gohan asked his mother. She looked up from the article she was reading.

"Sure. What's going on there?" Chichi asked.

"Well, don't tell anyone but Dad, but Bulma and Yamcha are getting married and she wants me to help her plan." Gohan said, smiling. Chichi eyes grew a bit wider.

"Wow. Well that's great. Tell her congratulations and if she needs some more help, I'll gladly stop by." Chichi told her son. Gohan nodded and ran out the kitchen door, yelled a "bye mom" as he ran out and took to the sky. He was just happy to get away from the mountain area they lived in and to go to the city. Shortly after Gohan left, Goku and Piccolo were walking into the house, Goku looking rather disappointed. Piccolo looked like his normal self.

"Hi, did you get your license?" Chichi asked. Goku shook his head.

"No. I almost killed my instructor. I sped through traffic and he nearly had a heart attack." Goku said, sitting down at the kitchen table across from his wife. Chichi shook her head looking at Piccolo.

"No for you too, huh?" Chichi asked. Piccolo nodded, sitting next to Goku. He didn't care either way. Why drive when you can fly?

"Well, there's always tomorrow." Chichi said, returning to the newspaper. "You better get it tomorrow…"

"Hey Chichi, where's Gohan?" Goku asked, looking around into the living room. Chichi was flipping the pages of the newspaper.

"He went to Capsule Corp. Between us; she's getting married to Yamcha." Chichi said, not looking up. Both Goku and Piccolo eyes grew as they yelled "WHAT!?" Chichi looked up at the two with a frown.

"Who did you expect me to say? King Furry?" Chichi asked. They both still had the same look on their faces. Chichi shook her head, getting up and walking out the kitchen door. She was heading to her garden to get some vegetables for dinner. Once the door shut, Goku looked at Piccolo with fear.

"Oh no! You don't think that Trunks' return changed time do you? He never said that Bulma was going to get married before he was born!" Goku exclaimed.

"He did say they don't last long, maybe one of them will throw the engagement." Piccolo said, his facial expression going back to normal. "We still have 3 months before he is due to be conceived." Piccolo added.

"Should we encourage Yamcha to call off the wedding? Or tell Bulma that he's not right for her?" Goku said, thinking of possible ways to get Trunks born. Piccolo shook his head no.

"Remember what Mirai said. They don't stay together long. Things may have shifted a bit but I think we are still in the clear." Piccolo concluded. Goku looked at Piccolo and then looked away, hoping Piccolo was right. Trunks' future was counting on him.

* * *

As promised, about 45 minutes later, Gohan was landing in the backyard of Capsule Corp. receiving, some strange looks from those who saw him land. He walked through the back door, walking into what seemed like a battle field. Bulma was yelling at Vegeta who was standing, looking nonchalant frowning at the yelling woman. Gohan eased back towards the door he came in through to avoid being pulled into the fight.

"You are the one who broke the machine! I have plans! It's your problem, not mines!" Bulma yelled.

"It IS your problem. You are the one who is supposed to fix it." Vegeta said, rather calmly. This disturbed Gohan. He didn't know if Vegeta had grown used to Bulma's yelling or he was going to snap soon.

"If I told you once, I've told you 20 fucking times! I'm not your servant!" Bulma turned her back, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm not doing it right now, so go find a hobby." Vegeta growled, scaring Gohan. He was prepared to step in any moment to save his friend.

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when you're getting killed by the androids. Stupid woman." Vegeta said, walking in the direction of Dr. Briefs' lab. Guess the old man was going to have to fix it since Bulma was being a bitch. Bulma's already closed eyes squeezed tightly as she thought about strangling Vegeta. She turned in his direction and started yelling and following behind him.

"I'm not stupid, you short little fuck!" Bulma screamed. Vegeta ignored her, making her even more upset. A vein popped out her head. She hated being ignored.

"Vegeta! I know you heard me! I am not one to be ignored!" Bulma said, still walking behind him. Vegeta kept walking, knowing this would piss her off. He hadn't really pissed her off in a while and he was enjoying himself.

"You know? Bitching at me isn't going to make you any prettier." Vegeta said. Bulma stopped, growling and narrowing her eyes.

"You thought I was pretty in the hallway that one day." Bulma said slyly. Vegeta stopped in his footsteps. She was getting annoying.

"You wish!" Vegeta yelled at her down the hall. She was still a distance from him. Bulma smirked, shifting her weight to her other leg.

"That's what I thought." Bulma said, still smirking.

"Aren't you supposed to be planning your stupid wedding to the half a male?" Vegeta said, walking towards her.

"He is not half a man, Vegeta!" Bulma seethed through her teeth. She made her way closer to Vegeta. "Geez! What is your problem with Yamcha? He's not a freaky alien like you so of course he's not as strong as you. However, unlike you, he's a totally sweet guy who will do anything for me!" Bulma said, stopping a few feet shy of Vegeta.

"He's half a man. He let himself get killed by a Saibaman! Even Baldy defeated 3 of them. And that's saying something." Vegeta said, remembering the laugh he had when that beta male was killed. It was amusing.

"You are unbelievable." Bulma said, beginning to walk away when she felt Vegeta grab her forearm. She snapped around, wanting this conversation to be over. "What?" she said, annoyed. Vegeta let her go, giving her an honest curious look.

"Why do you feel the need to explain why you are with him?" Vegeta said, arms cross his chest. Bulma looked him deep in his eye, trying to find a reason why he asked her that. She saw nothing that made her believe he was going to keep teasing her.

"Well, you are always bashing him. Like you were doing just now." Bulma said.

"You do it all the time. For some reason, you think it's ok to stand in your closest and talk LOUDLY to yourself. I hear you whenever I'm in the bathroom in my room." Vegeta said in a matter-of-fact tone. Bulma's cheeks slightly redden from embarrassment. She didn't realize anyone could hear her giving herself pep talks.

"I-uhh- I…it's scary, you know. I've been waiting this all my life, to get married, and for the longest I hoped Yamcha would ask me. Now that it's here, I realize this is the man I am supposed to be with for the rest of my life. It's terrifying." Bulma said, confession her true feelings. She didn't know why she told Vegeta that. Maybe she just wanted to vent to someone. She had been thinking about it for a while and she needed to let it out. She looked down at the floor sighing heavily. She stood there like that awhile, almost forgetting that Vegeta was still standing there.

"Then don't marry him." Vegeta said, breaking Bulma out her daydream.

"Huh? What?" Bulma asked, looking back at Vegeta. He was staring at her with the same intensity.

"If you are unsure of something, why would you go through it?"

"Uh-I..uhh…"Bulma said, stammering.

"Exactly." Vegeta said. Bulma looked him in his eyes. Somehow, she felt better. She felt as if she could breathe again for the first time since she agreed to marry her long time love. "You're always being selfish about everything else. Why don't you be selfish about your happiness?" Vegeta added. Bulma still stared at him. Why did he care about her happiness? Why did he care about her life decisions?

"I guess…" Bulma mumbled. Her eyes drifted to Vegeta's lips and before she could catch herself, she found herself imagining how soft his lips would be and if he was to kiss her, would it be passionate, powerful, or intimate. Vegeta's head snapped in the direction they originally walked from. Bulma followed his glare and noticed a speckle of black hair.

"I know you're there, Kakarot's brat." Vegeta yelled down the hall. Gohan's face peeked from the end of the wall.

"Hi Bulma. I was just waiting on you to finish talking." He said, looking at both adults who were giving him death glares for eavesdropping. "Umm…I'm just going to be in the kitchen…" Gohan said, easing back from where he came. Bulma rolled her eyes, looking at Vegeta.

"My father should be able to fix whatever the problem is. I have to go now." Bulma said, walking back down the hall. Vegeta watched her until she was out of sight. He continued his walk to Dr. Briefs' lab.

Ever since Vegeta found out Bulma was getting married to Yamcha, Vegeta felt uneasy. He didn't understand why though. He kept telling himself what she did with her life was her business. He couldn't help himself trying to make her understand her own self. Not that he was totally in sync with his own self or anything. But he had a strong feeling that she wasn't making the smartest choice. That she was settling. It was none of his busy and he planned to keep it that way.

* * *

Gohan returned to his home in the mountain area right before dinner was ready. He strolled into the house, with some shopping bags. Piccolo, Goku, and Chichi were all sitting in the kitchen, waiting on the food to finish cooking when he came in. Chichi looked at her son curiously as he dragged in the bags he was holding.

"Gohan, what do you have in those bags?" Chichi asked. Gohan looked up at his mother, coming into the kitchen with them.

"Bulma bought these clothes. I insisted that she didn't but you know how she can be. She said it was her way of thanking me for helping her. I have to be there in the morning. She's still looking for a planner." Gohan said, handing the bags to his mother. Chichi looked in them quickly, finding all kinds of clothes and shoes.

"That girl sure knows how to shop. I'll give her that. I'll call her in the morning to thank her." Chichi said, setting them back down. "Take these up to your room, dinner will be ready shortly." Gohan nodded, picking up the bags to head upstairs. Goku stopped him before he could walk out.

"Hey, how's Vegeta doing? Bulma hasn't driven him insane yet has she?" Goku asked with a laugh. He knew firsthand how living with Bulma could be. Gohan stopped his trek to respond to his father.

"He seems to ignore most of her rants. He's actually kind of nice to her." Gohan said. Piccolo and Goku perked up with interest in this new discovery.

"Really?" Piccolo asked. Gohan nodded.

"Yeah. She was yelling at him when I got to Capsule Corp. and he calmly spoke to her, letting her get her anger out. He seemed to enjoy her angry side." Gohan said. "He also said something to her about marrying Yamcha. Something about her being happy. I don't really remember because this was around the time they saw me and they both gave me such looks." Gohan said, remembering the icy glare he received from both of them. He took this time to head up to his room. Goku looked at Piccolo smiling ear to ear.

"Looks like Trunks will be born after all!" Goku said, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Yes, and you were so worried." Piccolo said, sipping his cup of water.

* * *

Bulma and Gohan had spent nearly every day together for 2 weeks. He enjoyed going to the city with her to all the expensive stores, watching all these wedding planners literally throwing themselves at Bulma's feet. Eventually, she decided on Michael Dior, an older gentleman that reminded Gohan of Zarbon: tall, long silky black hair, accent, the personality that he was better than everyone else, and flamboyant enough to wonder about his sexuality. With her love of France, M. Dior showed Bulma several layouts for the wedding and the reception that had French themes. Bulma ultimately decided on a night and day theme. The wedding itself would resemble France in spring, cherry blossoms and white roses for her flowers and coral, black, and light blue for the color scheme in a garden. The reception would look like Paris at night, in a large sheer covering with oil lamps, a gondola service to get to the actually reception, and a large replica of the two fountains located in the Place de la Concorde. She was quite pleased and excited at the same time.

Bulma sat in her living room, alone with M. Dior, who came by to look at invitations with her. Of course, Yamcha couldn't make it. Bulma was used to it by now since Gohan agreed to tag along with her while she planned. However, as most good things, the company ended when Goku finally got his license so Gohan had started training again. Bulma slightly glazed the samples in front of her while M. Dior continued talking about each one and what he thought she would like. He continued to drone on as Bulma's attention drew towards the back door to Capsule 3.

Vegeta yelled as he threw his all into the punch he gave one of Bulma's new robots. She built them to withstand just about any type of force. After going through 10 prototypes, she finally got it just right. He had managed to increase the gravity to 575 times gravity and was moving through with some effort. He was still having difficulty keeping his balance and moving around but he was getting better. Sending attack after attack, Vegeta kicked the robot up in the air, phasing out above it to punch it back into the ground. Instead of shattering, the robot bounced against the tile floor. It rose from the ground looking up at Vegeta. He didn't know what Bulma did to her latest robots but they were almost indestructible. And he liked it like that. Vegeta descended to the ground, landing harder than expected. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He sensed someone unfamiliar inside the house he was staying in. He walked over to the window to look out it and saw Bulma sitting on the couch, looking at whatever the clean cut man was showing her. She looked lost, just staring blankly at the photos. He noticed when her glaze floated out the back door, looking at the machine he stood in. She wasn't looking in his direction but she seemed to look through everything else. He didn't understand that woman. One day she was so uptight, messy, and loud, being a total brat to everyone surrounding her. Then the next day, she looked like this; quiet, distant, and deep in thought. Whenever she was alone or seemingly alone, she went into this dark personality. She would rarely acknowledge anyone who passed her and she went on about her day like a zombie would. No emotion but array of sadness. Vegeta hated being around her when she would fall into that stage. It was like the feeling rubbed off on him. That or her change in personality affected him as much as he didn't want to admit it. He was growing used to being around her, enjoying arguing and demanding things from her, and making her blue eyes light up with anger or an idea. Vegeta gritted his teeth, storming towards the controls, turning the gravity up to 585 times gravity. He was not going to let a human turn him soft. All these stupid emotions he felt about her was getting him upset. He didn't understand the way he felt and he didn't want to understand. He simply wanted to ignore them forever. He would have to if he wanted a fight chance at the androids and a chance to beat the lower class Saiyan. Powering up, Vegeta began doing one finger, upside down push-ups. This was the only distraction he needed.

It was almost 2 am when Vegeta came in from outside. He wiped his face with the towel he had around his shoulders, taking a deep breath. As he removed the towel, he saw Bulma sitting at the couch with the tv on the news. Sleep was starting to overpower him as he walked in the living room. He couldn't help himself, he was a curious man. He walked over to the love seat that was faced away from him where he saw a leg hanging over. She was sleeping soundly, facing the back rest of the love seat, one leg dangling over one arm of the seat and the other scrunched underneath her. He arms were wrapped around her, indicating she was feeling cold. Vegeta watched her for a moment, looking at her sleeping face. She was relaxed, breathing softly, he hair tousled behind her head, he wavy bangs laid over her face. Vegeta watched her a bit more as she slept soundly. He could say a lot of things about Bulma but ugly weren't one of them. She was pretty much the most beautiful woman he seen on the Earth, that he could admit, to himself only. To Vegeta, her looks with her personality would have made a perfect mate or wife, whatever humans called them, if only she wasn't such a brat and a pain in his ass. Vegeta pulled the throw blanket off the love seat and draped it over Bulma. She moved slightly as the blanket touched her skin. Vegeta;s hand was on her head before he realized it and he was stroking her hair. As quickly as he noticed it, he snatched his hand away as if it was a flame for a fire. Shaking his head, Vegeta decided to retire to the couch, opposite of Bulma and laid down, grabbing the throw blanket on the couch over himself before falling fast asleep.

* * *

"What do you MEAN you can't come? I told you about this last week!" Bulma yelled on the phone. She stood in the middle of the kitchen, yelling into the phone, causing the person on the other end to cringe. She waited as the person was talking, gritting her teeth. "…I don't care if Goku is expecting you! You're not marrying him, now are you?...You haven't tried to help me at all with this wedding! Not at all!" Bulma was of course yelling at Yamcha. Instead of coming to try out cakes with her, he was going to Goku's to train. Yes, it was important that they lived long enough to enjoy their marriage but she would like him to help her. Especially when she really didn't see Yamcha around like she was used to. She was pacing the kitchen with anger when Vegeta walked in from the backyard. It was about noon and since the gravity machine was in recent non-working order, Vegeta had taken to going to the mountains to train. He rolled his eyes as he saw the scene he had grown accustom to. Bulma hadn't noticed Vegeta's presence since she was now stationary, her back facing Vegeta. She was tapping her nails on the counter. Vegeta hated when she did that.

"Do you know how lonesome that looks when you go to a cake and food tasting for your wedding ALONE? I'm going to look like one of those creepy women you see on TLC who do weird shit like this ALONE because NO ONE WANTS THEM!" Bulma yelled. She pulled the phone away from her ear in disgust at whatever he said. "Are you kidding me? I'm not going to take my mother with me again. All she does is talk about how handsome Vegeta is and looking for him a wife….yes I know. Ridiculous." Vegeta was now the angry one. She had no right to talk about him to that imbecile. Even if it was about what her mother said. Plus he was tired of hearing her arguing with Yamcha. He wasn't worth the headache. Vegeta walked over to Bulma as she began another yelling fit.

"I'm getting tired of doing all this wedding planning on my own. You can easily take a day off your training…I don't care if Vegeta doesn't take a day off! I'm not getting married to him, you idiot!" Bulma was ready to continue the conversation when Vegeta pulled the phone out her hand and away from her ear. He looked at it, seeing a red button. In his experience, a red button indicated something bad so it had to be the button to turn off the phone. Bulma looked at him in surprise first then she turned her anger to him.

"Excuse you! I was using that!" Bulma said, reaching for the cordless phone. Vegeta held her back with his left hand, keeping her away from his right hand which held the phone. Bulma was growing more irritated. "Vegeta! What the hell is your problem?!" She yelled, still reaching for the phone. Vegeta put the phone back on its receiver, standing in front of it. Bulma pouted and gave up.

"So where is this food tasting thing you were yelling about?" Vegeta asked.

"Downtown, why?" Bulma asked, still irritated with Vegeta. He nodded and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out the kitchen towards the front door. Bulma, of course, tried resisting him. "Vegeta! Wait! Ugh!" Bulma protested. "I'm not going by myself and that's final!" Bulma said, still trying to get her wrist free. Vegeta stopped walking and Bulma didn't which caused her to walking into his back. Rubbing her forehead she looked at him.

"Well you said you're not going alone. I'm coming with you." Vegeta said, looking right at her. Bulma was a bit confused with his actions but she needed someone to come along. Bulma let out a sigh and looked Vegeta over. He gave her a questioning look before she gave him an explanation.

"Ok, if you're going, you're going to have to shower first. And change into something less training-ly." Bulma said. Vegeta looked down at his outfit. He was shirtless, wearing dark grey shorts, black socks and grey gym shoes. Then he noticed that Bulma was wearing a long sleeved fitted shirt with legging and short boots. This was her second time since he met her that she had insulted him by telling him he needed to shower. Rolling his eyes, Vegeta walked upstairs to his room to shower and change.

15 minutes later, Vegeta returned wearing khaki pants, a cotton button up, and black loafers. Bulma smiled when she saw him. He almost looked like a normal, sexy human. He was standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

"Are you going to just stand there and look at me or are we leaving?" Vegeta said, staring at her. Bulma's cheeks grew red and she quickly turned on her heel, walking towards the garage, Vegeta right behind her. She walked around the large garage, choosing a luxury hoover car that she built herself. She walked over to the driver's side and Vegeta stood on the passenger side, staring at the car. Bulma looked up at him before getting in the car. She frowned at him, wondering what he was doing.

"Are you getting in the car or are you just going to stand there, looking at your reflection?" Bulma said, getting in the car. Vegeta reluctantly got into the car with her.

"Flying would be quicker." Vegeta said getting situated in the car.

"Maybe, but I'm not in the mood to get tucked through the air and get all messy. Plus, it's not far away. We can drive." Bulma said, turning the car on by pressing start. The car lifted up from the ground. Bulma smiled and looked at Vegeta, who was wondering what she had on her mind. "You might want to buckle up." She said, changing the gears from park to drive. Vegeta did as he was advised and as soon as the "click" was heard, Bulma sped out the garage and onto the street. Vegeta sat back in his seat, a bit perturbed. This woman was trying to kill him.

* * *

They sat at the bakery, waiting for the manager to bring out the samples for the cake. Vegeta was rubbing his neck while he waited. He was sure Bulma gave him whiplash on the way here. He looked over at the blue haired woman across from him. She looked happy, smiling while she looked out the window, watching people walk by with shopping bags or briefcases. She looked content. The sun shined a glow on her and she looked beautiful. Naturally beautiful. Bulma turned her attention to Vegeta, who looked away, not wanting her to realize he was staring at her.

"Thanks for coming. It's really nice to go do something with someone." Bulma said, giving him an honest smile. He nodded his head at her as a response to her gratitude. Finally, the manager pulled out a two tier tray filled with different cake samples in cupcake form. Bulma smiled, preparing to try out everything. Vegeta watched as the cupcakes were placed on the table with butter knives, 2 cups, and a fresh pitcher of Brazilian coffee.

"Here you are, Ms. Brief. Enjoy." the manager said, stepping away from the two. He left a guide for Bulma so she could pick her favorite flavor.

"Well, let's dig in!" Bulma said, grabbing a cupcake labeled Devils' Deluxe Chocolate Cake. Vegeta picked up on labeled Angel Kiss Cake. They both cut their cupcakes in half to share with the other.

* * *

They were heading to a restaurant for dinner. Bulma was still shocked on how well Vegeta behaved during the cake tasting. They had shared the cupcakes, both deciding that it would be better to do the cake half Chocolate Chip Fudge and the other half French Cream and Strawberry. They enjoyed some quiet conversation about Capsule Corp. and outer space. Bulma had enjoyed her time there with him. She decided that they could do an early dinner before heading back to the home she had been basically stuck in for a year and 3 weeks. Bulma looked over at Vegeta, who was looking out the window at all the skyscrapers and the people whom littered the streets and sidewalks. She smiled at him, returning her eyes back to the road. Vegeta seemed different to her today. He wasn't arguing with her, he was being polite, well as polite as Vegeta could muster. Even though he never said, she did believe he was enjoying his time out with her.

Vegeta was lost in thought as he looked out the window. This Earth was very lush, a beautiful green and blue, unlike Planet Vejita which the skies and plants3 were orange-ish red and pink. He could imagine a life on Earth. It was a very nice planet that he did not want to leave unless he had to. He looked over at Bulma who was concentration on the road. _If only…_

They enjoyed their dinner on the patio of the restaurant, getting a great view of the street and the sun setting before them. Bulma smiled as the confused and worried waiter watched Vegeta continuously demolish the plates of food he ordered. He was on plate 10 and Bulma was barely halfway through her meal. Even though he was making quick work of all his food, he still managed to continue to eat like a decent, civilized person, unlike Goku. As the waiter walked away, green in the face, Bulma redirected her attention to Vegeta.

"This is why I picked this place. They always give you large portions of food." Bulma said smiling. Vegeta looked up at her, nodding his head. He looked at her plate, surprised that she had barely put a dent in her plate. He didn't understand how humans lived with their meal portions. A Saiyan baby couldn't even get full off the meal servings he saw Bulma and her parents take in. "Thanks for coming out with me today. That was very…nice." Bulma said. She almost said "sweet" but she feared that the word would have started an uncivilized argument between them.

"You needed someone and your idiotic fiancé wasn't coming." Vegeta said giving her his own way of saying "you're welcome." Bulma just smile, understanding what he meant.

"Yeah, like training with Goku is some big important event. You do just well without a partner." Bulma said, looking off into the sunset. Vegeta noticed she was heading towards her stoic personality.

"Some people need to rely on the help of someone stronger than them to help them succeed." Vegeta said, finishing up his plate, waiting on the next one.

"Still isn't an excuse to leave your fiancé to plan this entire thing on her own…especially when it wasn't her idea…" Bulma mumbled, pushing her food around on her plate with her fork. Vegeta looked at her. He watched her demeanor. She was in that relaxed, unlady-like mood again. She was slumped over with her face leaning on her elbow, looking off into space.

"How is it?" Bulma said suddenly. Vegeta gave her a questionable look.

"How is what?"

"Space. I've only been out there once. And that was to Namek. How is it to live out there?" Bulma said, now looking at Vegeta, still having her face in her palm.

"Quiet. Dark. Vast." Vegeta gave her a simple answer.

"I assume that, Vegeta," Bulma said, rolling her eyes.

"It becomes lonely. There's nothing out there but dead silence. The stars don't even make a single sound. Sitting on an empty planet, there's nothing around you but dirt, maybe water, and wind. There is little life, little growth. Space is made for those who have no home or wish to live in dark solitude." Vegeta said, also looking off into the sky.

"Do you prefer to be there over Earth?" Bulma asked. She wanted to know because she assumed that Vegeta hated this planet. Part of her was afraid of his answer.

"No," was his answer. Even though it was simple, it made her smile anyways.

"You just become so accustom to seeing a beauty like me every day, you would hate to leave it huh?" Bulma said smirking with her eyes closed.

"Keep dreaming, woman." Vegeta said, starting his next plate. Bulma smiled at him. He liked living here on Earth with her and she knew it. Picking up her glass, she saw it again. The ring. Her smile faded as she looked back down at it. Well, maybe she could build him a capsule home once she and Yamcha got married. Things would definitely change pretty soon. Bulma wasn't sure if she was ready for the changes yet. She looked at Vegeta, giving him a weak smile. She wasn't ready to give up on the friendship she worked so hard to try and build with Vegeta. Just not yet.

* * *

Another one done! Chapter 6 is completed and I shall start working on chapter 7. You know me, I have to be 2-3 chapters in before I post one...except for my story Ten…I'm just real lazy with that. It takes a lot of thought and effort to write for Batman Beyond for me. Dragonball Z comes natural for me so I get chapters done quicker. But anyways, please review, I appreciate it so much. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

By Fate, We Fell In Love

_Keep holding on to your thoughts of rejection_

_If you're with me you're secured_

_You keep telling me that your time is always taken_

_But I keep seeing you out alone_

_Listen to love_

_Your heart keeps pounding with desire_

_Waiting to be unleashed_

_Pretty Brown Eyes- Mint Condition_

Thank you for all the love and support! You guys make me want to write! Please, if you are continuously reading this story, could you PLEASE REVIEW? I like reading your thoughts so please? For me?

If anyone is wondering, we are 2 months away from Trunks' conception date. Last chapter was around the end of the first year and the beginning of the 2nd year of the 3 years.

* * *

Bulma was lying in her bed, looking at the ceiling. She had a wonderful night with Vegeta the other night. They managed to spend hours together without arguing or screaming. Progress. She played with her engagement between her two index fingers. She liked when the light reflected from it, showing its clarity and quality. Yamcha did very well picking this ring out. She slipped it back on her left ring finger, adjusting it so that the diamond was even with the middle of her finger. She threw her arms behind her head, stretching her stiff body. She had been lying there for about an hour, listening to the hoar of the gravity machine. It made a slight humming noise that she could only hear when her patio door was open. Suddenly, Bulma heard a loud bang coming from outside. She sat up quickly, running towards her patio doors. _Not again! _She thought as she looked down below. To her surprise, the Gravity Machine was still in one piece. She looked at it questionably. She knew the noise was coming from outside her windows. Then she heard it again. She looked around outside, trying to find the source of the loud noise she kept hearing. She looked to her left and saw smoke coming from her father's animal greenhouse. Panicking that something happened to one of her father's precious animals, Bulma ran out her room and headed to the back door. Once she made it outside, she took off in a full sprint towards the smoke cloud. As she got closer, she noticed her father was standing outside the green house, looking at something. She slowed her running to a slight jog as she reached her father. He was examining something.

"Dad, what's going on?! And where's all that smoke coming from?" Bulma said, looking around in a rush. Her father looked at her confused with his cigarette lit. Kitty also looked at Bulma.

"Hmm? Ohh sorry. Didn't realize this was so loud. I'm wearing sound deflectors." Dr. Briefs said, removing his headphones. Bulma finally took notice to the metal box on the ground. It had an indwelling funnel and there was smoke coming out of the hole. Bulma looked at the machine with suspicion.

"What the heck are you doing?" Bulma question her father again.

"I was testing out my fireworks box." Dr. Briefs answered. "Need to work on how loud it gets when it comes out the box." he muttered, patting Kitty on the head, who was also wearing headphones.

"Ok, why do you need one of those Dad, like really?" Bulma said, rolling her eyes.

"Well I thought it would be a nice ending to your reception as you and Yamcha leave and head to your honeymoon. Where are you planning to go again?" asked.

"Don't know yet." Bulma said, leaning back on her heels. "Think you could work on this somewhere that wasn't so close to my bedroom window? Though Vegeta almost blew himself up again." Bulma asked.

"Oh sorry Sweetie. I do need to add a noise modifier to this. Come on, Kitty. Let's head back to the lab." Dr. Briefs said, picking up his invention and walking with Bulma back to the house. As the passed the Gravity Machine, Bulma got a peek of Vegeta's bare chested body. No matter how many times he walked around her with just his training shorts on, it still made her shiver. He had a great body and she enjoyed it a lot. She must have been standing there for a while because Vegeta had turned his attention to her, catching her staring. Blushing, she ran in the house with her father. Vegeta gritted his teeth, turning around blushing. He hated when she gawked at him.

Having a wedding planner made things easier on Bulma, but it also gave her little to nothing to do but to go on Pintrest and pin a few wedding pictures on her wedding board. Even that became boring after a while. She had so much pinned on her wall; she could barely keep up with most of it. Against her will, her parents were just as involved in her wedding plans as the planner was or more. Her father was constantly making wedding presents for the couple and designing their capsule home, well mansion. Her mother was making new recipes with the help of one of their maids, trying to find the right dinner meal for the reception. Whereas, Bulma was often in lala land or in her lab, finding projects to do and work on. She was already over planning her wedding and she had been engaged almost 2 months now. It wasn't fun without having someone around with you planning as well.

Recently, Bulma picked up working on cars in the auto-repair shop. Currently, she was working on a new client to Capsule Corp.'s Mercedes. He said it was running a bit sluggish. After Bulma got under the car, she understood almost immediately what the problem was. It looked as if he hadn't got an oil change since he bought the car. Shaking her head, Bulma empty out the old oil, preparing the car for new, thinner, cleaner oil. She wiped her forehead with the back of her gloved hand as she got from under the car to search for the proper oil for his car. If the client knew that Bulma was the one working on his car and not one of the other men that worked in the shop, he would probably pass out and die. He was one of those men who thought women were only good for cooking, cleaning, lying on her back, and getting pregnant. She picked up some premium oil from one of the shelves against the wall. She hated that her father had added him as a client however, he did have plenty of money he wanted to invest in the company with so she could tolerate him…just a bit. She checked that everything was capped off at the underside of the car before she filled the car with oil. Her thoughts lingered over to Vegeta, wondering what he was doing. It had been a few days since she seen him and to be honest, she kind of missed him. Lately, he had been nicer to her. Holding the door open for her, letting her win arguments, allowing her to sit with him and watch the news together, and even have small conversations where he responded back to her with something that didn't begin with "idiot" "stupid" or "that dumbass". It was nice to have a civil relationship with Vegeta where he wasn't pissing her off 24/7, only 12/4 now. He was becoming enjoyable. She liked that Vegeta a lot more. He wasn't so bad to be around.

* * *

Vegeta walked around outside, deciding to go to Dr. Briefs' green house where he kept vegetation. Opening the door, he walked in, looking at the variety of plans and flowers that were all over the green house. Eyeing all of them, Vegeta's eyes caught a bright blue on. It was a long stemmed plant with blue flowers along the stem. Each was completely bloomed and had a hot pink center. It was quiet unusual to Vegeta. He had seen a lot of weird plants: even plants that would try and kill you for food. But this one seemed to look so familiar. It was something about the blue. Vegeta got closer to the plant to examine it. It dawned on him; the blue was the same color of Bulma's eyes. There was a description right below the plant that Vegeta crotched down to read. _Big Blue Eyes: created on Bulma's Birthday. I've never seen eyes so blue since my wife. Dedicated to my daughter._ Vegeta stood back up, looking at the plant. Deep down, he regretted not seeing Bulma in the last few days. She was growing on him and he didn't like or want it to happen. His mind was telling him not to worry about that blue bimbo; that he had important matters to address, like being a Super Saiyan. However, something else kept drawing him closer to this woman. She was turning from an annoying brat to someone who smiles were warm like the sun, eyes blue as pools, and a short temper that Vegeta greatly enjoyed the most. Vegeta gave the plant one last look before walked out the green house. Enough field tripping for him today. It was time to get back to the training.

* * *

Yamcha decided to come to Capsule Corp the next day to surprise Bulma. He landed his air car in the backyard of the Briefs' home, getting out with Puar right behind him.

"I'm so happy to see Bulma. It's been so long since I've seen her." Puar said, flying behind her longtime friend.

"Me too. I'm pretty sure she's going to start hating me soon since it's been so long since I've taken time away from training." Yamcha said. He had a bouquet of white, long stemmed roses and tickets to the ballet that night: both her favorites. Bulma was the most uncoordinated, ungraceful creature on the Earth so she admired those who danced in ballet and done so very well. The house seemed empty which was weird seeing as there was at least one person around the house. They decided to check the mechanic shop. Yamcha remembered her talking about recently working on cars. Puar flew in front of Yamcha with him walking behind him.

"She's in there, Yamcha. Under some car." Puar said, looking into one of the window of the shop. Yamcha nodded and decided to sneak up on Bulma. He went through the back door which was open and through the lobby of the shop. Bulma was on the far end of the work space, underneath a Cadillac truck. Yamcha smiled, getting ready to approach her and surprise her when he heard someone coming into the shop from the car entrance. He looked over, expecting a businessman or a mechanic, but not who he actually saw.

"What is Vegeta doing coming in here?" Yamcha exclaimed, gritting his teeth. Puar looked in the kitchen, wondering the same thing. They stayed put and observed him from a far. They could barely hear what they were saying, so Yamcha moved closer to hear things better.

Bulma was underneath the truck, trying to get a screw loose so she could get to the wheel barrings. It was a hot day and she felt extremely gross. She was wearing an old t shirt, covered in oil spots and some baggy sweat pants and boots. She growled in annoyance when a random drop of fluid dropped on her forehead. Wiping her face with the back of her hand, she kept working at getting the screw loose. She heard footsteps coming toward the car she was currently underneath. She expected one of the mechanics coming in to check on her or ask her a question about a part. She finally gotten the stubborn screw off and was smiling triumphal when she heard a familiar voice.

"Your hands always have to be busy. At least you're doing something other than lying on the couch all day like a bum." Vegeta said, standing near her left leg. Bulma tried kicking him and failed miserable. She pushed off the ground and brought the mechanic creep forward, moving her from under the car.

"Look who's graced me with their presence. The royal pain in the ass." Bulma said, smiling. She stood up, wiping her hand on a stray towel lying on top of a nearby tool cart. "You've been MIA for some time now." Vegeta smirked at her attempt to show she was worried about him.

"Do you know a better way to transform into a Super Saiyan?" Vegeta said, making it known he had been working out intensely. Bulma could tell he had been picking up his pace and that he was indeed getting stronger over the year he had been working out.

"Well, I wouldn't know. Sorry I can't be any assistance in that. What brings you out here? The Gravity Machine not working?" Bulma asked, leaning casually on the truck.

"No, it's working just fine." Vegeta said, looking off out the open garage door. Bulma tilted her head a bit, still looking at Vegeta.

"Umm. Well are you hungry? Mom should be home by now." Bulma said, her head still tilted.

"I know. I just saw her on my way over here." Vegeta said, still not looking at Bulma.

"Then, what's up?" Bulma said, still looking at Vegeta with a curious look.

"I don't have to have a reason to be somewhere, do I?" Vegeta said softly, still not looking at her.

"Well no…you have free range." Bulma said just as softly. She pondered quickly about Vegeta's motives when it hit her: he missed her and wanted to see her. Bulma began smiling, happy she figured out the secret. "So is this your way of telling me you miss having me around?" Bulma said, smiling and leaning back on her heels. Vegeta looked at her calmly.

"Of course not. I have better things to do." Vegeta said, trying to intimidate Bulma. She smiled, her eyes getting beady and her lips pulled to the corner. She elbow-nudged Vegeta several times.

"Sure you did. Otherwise, why would you have gone through lengths to see me?" Bulma said. Vegeta slightly pushed her elbow away from him.

"Don't get your hopes up high. I was simply wandering around, taking a break and I found you. Nothing more." Vegeta said, attempting to give her an uncaring glare. Bulma shook her head smiling. She walked around the car, her fingertips grazing the hood of the car.

"We have already established that you don't dislike me, Vegeta. So drop the hard act." Bulma said, turning on her heel, smiling at Vegeta. "You don't have to pretend with me. If living with you for a year has taught me anything, it's that your actions speak much louder than your words." Bulma said, looking Vegeta right in his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I kind of miss your rude remarks and cold shoulder being around lately." Bulma said, shrugging her shoulders. Vegeta hmphed at her, turning his head again.

"You and your emotions woman." Vegeta said. Bulma gave him a smile, preparing to head back under the car. Yamcha decided that it was a nice time to come out from hiding and greet Bulma. Bulma and Vegeta both saw Yamcha coming towards them with Puar right behind him.

"Hey Bulma." Yamcha called out, walking towards her, holding the flowers behind his back. Bulma gave him a sweet smile as Puar jumped into her arms.

"Hi Bulma!" she exclaimed as Bulma hugged him.

"Hey. What are you two doing here?" Bulma said, looking up at Yamcha. She looked over where Vegeta was standing. He wasn't there, of course. Bulma turned back to Yamcha to see her favorite roses in her face.

"Wow, these are beautiful." Bulma said, taking the flowers from her fiancé. She smelled them quickly. "What's the occasion?"

"Just wanted to come visit you and take you out," Yamcha said, handing her the tickets. "Ballet tonight?" Yamcha asked her. Bulma's smile grew as she got excited.

"Of course! Wow! Thanks Yamcha!" Bulma said, reaching to hug him but stopped short. "Well, I'll hug you after I finish this car and get cleaned up." Bulma said, kissing his cheek before going back under the car. Yamcha smiled until Bulma disappeared under the car. He looked out the way Vegeta came in, seeing the Gravity Machine in the distance. What was going on between those two?

* * *

With Capsule Corp. being closed for the holiday coming up on Monday, Bulma attempted to get back into wedding planning mode. The holiday meant there were no cars to work on or projects to finish over the weekend. Bulma sat in front of the tv, eating chips and some baked treats her mother brought back from the bakery. She had 2 years to get her body wedding perfect so she was going to enjoy herself until she had to watch what she ate. Thrown over on the couch seat next to her were four sets of sample invitations. She was supposed to pick the one she really liked but her heart wasn't in it. She was tired of planning. M. Dior was tired of her laziness and instructed to her that she was to pick out her invitations tonight and report to him in the morning with her decision. Bulma looked over at the invitations rolling her eyes. She would give the decision to her mother. She didn't want to be bother with it. Bulma was stuffing her face with potato chips when Vegeta walked into the living room from the stairs.

"Don't you have something better to do than to make yourself fat?" he said, giving her a disgusting face. Bulma stuck out her tongue, revealing some chewed food.

"Disgusting." Vegeta said, walking out the room, leaving Bulma giggling. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Melissa walked to the door quickly before Bulma could get up, greeting the visitor. Bulma peeked around the door frame to see a familiar scarred face ex-bandit.

"Hey Yamcha." Bulma exclaimed, wiping her mouth and hands on a napkin. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before sitting on the couch with her. Bulma moved the invitations before he sat down.

"Hey Babe, what are you up to today?" Yamcha asked, pointing to the papers that were now littering on the floor.

"Just wedding stuff. Maybe you can do this part." Bulma said, picking up one of the samples. "M. Dior is demanding that I pick my invitations by tomorrow morning. I'm just not in the mood." Bulma said, picking up the rest. Yamcha looked them over for a moment, picking each up examining them.

"They all look the same to me. Except that they are different colors." Yamcha said, still looking at them. Bulma rolled her eyes. Of course, what did men know anyways?

"No. Each one has different font and there is a different style for each one. See," Bulma said, pointing to the blue invitation. "This is a different font from this red one. And the style is different. On the blue one, out names are divided, mirroring us with our faces and the red one has a picture of both of us together with our names surrounding our faces." Bulma explained. Yamcha looked back at the invitation and back at her.

"Bulma, our faces aren't on these invitations. There are just blank spots there." Yamcha said. A sweat drop fell behind Bulma's head.

"I know there isn't a picture there! It's a sample invitation to give you an idea! That's where are faces are going, you idiot!" Bulma yelled once she recovered from his idiot moment. Vegeta probably had a point about Yamcha not being the brightest crayon in the box.

"Sorry. I don't understand all this wedding crap!" Yamcha said, his face still showing fear from Bulma's previous outburst.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out, goof!" Bulma yelled again.

"You don't have to call me names you know."

"Well I wouldn't if you would use common sense and your brain sometimes." Bulma said, pouting now on the couch. Yamcha wasn't as fun to argue with like Vegeta was. Yamcha just shook his head, ready to move on to another conversation.

"Well, what else did you need to get done for the wedding?" Yamcha asked.

"Why the sudden interest in helping me plan for this wedding? You said you weren't interested in any of the planning." Bulma said, still frowning and giving him a suspicious look. Yamcha looked down nervously. Bulma was becoming just as scary as Vegeta, which is even scarier.

"Well, I just thought I should help out." Yamcha said sheepishly. He actually just wanted to be around her more often. He didn't like the way Vegeta had somehow woven his way into Bulma's life the way he had. He noticed the way she smiled at him, spoke to him, and went out her way for him. He knew Vegeta had alternative motives and he didn't want Bulma to get hurt.

"Fine time you did something." Bulma said, looking back at the TV.

Vegeta walked passed to go get his shoes from upstairs. He looked in the living room, observing Bulma's annoyed expression and Yamcha's lost one. He shook his head before heading upstairs. He didn't understand those two. Yamcha wasn't a challenge enough for Bulma. He was weak minded and came running on the slightest elevation of her voice. He feared her like most of the other fighters. Even if she couldn't see it, Vegeta knew she was bored with the human. She had an exciting, busy personality, which could explain why she was constantly finding something new to do: building him robots, making new capsules, fixing cars. Yamcha could never give her the rush she wanted in life. Vegeta knew it well but it was none of his concern or business on who she wanted to marry. That was her life. He returned and Bulma was now yelling something about matching the invitations to her French theme. Vegeta rolled his eyes, heading towards the back door.

"Hey Vegeta!" Bulma called out to him. He turned around, seeing a pissed off Yamcha and Bulma walking over. She pulled out a capsule and handed it to him. "Thought you might like this. It's a robot stimulated to grow with strength to mask yours. It can go beyond yours if you want it to. The kill switch is voice activated. Just call out 'deactivate' and it will shut off if it gets out of control." Bulma explained. Yamcha's jaw dropped. This caused Vegeta to smile.

"Sounds dangerous enough." Vegeta said, looking at the capsule.

"I thought so too. That's why I added the kill switch. Don't want you almost destroying my home again." she replied with a wink. She walked back to the living room, plopping back on the couch. Vegeta smirked at Yamcha and walked out the back door. Yamcha's scowl went from Vegeta to Bulma.

"What was that all about?" Yamcha asked.

"What are you fussing about now, Yamcha?" Bulma asked, sighing in an annoyed tone.

"Why do you keep helping him get stronger? He's just going to turn on us all and try to kill us! And you keep aiding in this inevitable future!" Yamcha exclaimed. Bulma's glare turned cold and it chilled the room.

"Look here, Yamcha! I have had it with you always yelling about Vegeta! He needs to train to help Goku defeat the androids. We are all in this thing together, so forgive me for trying to help the cause!" Bulma yelled.

"I don't know what Vegeta you are looking at, but I see the same one who came to Earth 2 years ago and was hell-bent on destroying Earth. The same Vegeta who stood there and watched me get killed by those saibamen! The same one who using you for resources only to end up killing you. Gosh Bulma, why can't you see that?" Yamcha yelled. He had been holding all this in for some time now and it was just pouring out of him.

"I know for a fact that Vegeta has changed. Trust me, if he wanted me and everyone else dead, he would have done so by now. So lay off him already." Bulma said, turning back to the TV. Yamcha narrowed his eyes at her, getting anger every second.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were falling for him." Yamcha said dangerously.

"Don't be foolish all your life, Yamcha. I just know him better than you do." Bulma said, rather calmly. Yamcha sighed heavily, getting up from the couch and heading towards the front door. "Where are you going?" Bulma exclaimed angrily.

"I need a walk." Yamcha said, shutting the door behind him. Bulma growled loudly, getting up herself and stomping to her lab. He really needed to get over this jealousy of Vegeta.

* * *

Yamcha ended up coming back an hour later and they started arguing again. They eventually got over things by dinner time. It was after midnight and the house was quiet, except for the TV in the living room. Bulma sat in front of it, watching the midnight news. She was half watching the show, falling asleep. Her head tipped too far to the right, jerking her awake. She sat up a bit, stretching, her back arching off the couch. She looked over at the TV, seeing the time was 1:47 am. Bulma tried reasoning with herself that it was time for her to go to bed but she couldn't make herself move. She squirmed on the couch, trying to break herself from sleepiness. The back door opened, alerting her that Vegeta was coming back in the house. Bulma turned her head to see Vegeta looking just as sleepy as she felt.

"Morning, Sunshine." Bulma said, her eyes feeling droopy and her body feeling weak. Vegeta shuffled towards her. He looked from her to the TV news.

"I see that weakling has left." Vegeta said, still looking at the TV. "And your distracting screaming has ceased." Vegeta added. Bulma chuckled at him.

"He doesn't stay the night here. He hasn't done that in a while." Bulma said, looking at the TV with Vegeta standing behind her. Vegeta didn't move but he was thinking. _Hmm come to think of it, that fool is never here after midnight._

"Hmm, interesting…" Vegeta mumbled out loud. Bulma turned and looked at him.

"What's interesting?" she asked. Vegeta didn't realize he had vocalized his thoughts. He looked at her, giving her an indifference glance. She was looking right in his eyes, her mouth agape, showing interest in his thoughts. He also didn't realize he was staring at her for a while until she turned her head to the side curiously. Vegeta straightened back up and looked back at the TV.

"Nothing." Vegeta said, trying to ignore the growing feeling he felt rushing through his body. Bulma shook her head.

"You are one interesting case, Vegeta." Bulma said, smiling and shaking her head with her eyes closed. She pushed off the couch and turned off the TV. Vegeta looked at her frowning. She set the remote on the coffee table, turning towards Vegeta. "We both should probably get some rest. Nothing good ever happens at this time of night." Bulma said, laughing at herself. She had a pretty good joke to use behind her statement but decided against it, knowing Vegeta would: A, not get it or B, be offended. Vegeta gave her a strange look as she giggled to herself. He didn't think she mentioned anything funny. Bulma calmed down, noticing the look Vegeta was giving her.

"What is so funny?" Vegeta said, mad he missed out on the joke.

"Nothing at all. Just a joke I thought of. Well, come on. You need sleep." Bulma said, pushing Vegeta towards the stairs. Surprisingly, he didn't push against her which would stop her dead in her tracks.

"If you don't mind, I can walk myself to the stairs, thank you." Vegeta said, turning around to face her. Bulma just smiled, continuing to push him along.

"Just want to make sure this is the actual direction you are going in. You need rest." Bulma said. She stopped pushing once Vegeta started walking. He headed up the stairs ahead of her, giving her a terrific view of his ass. _Wow, what a nice, firm-looking ass…_ Bulma thought, coming up the stairs. She had a huge urge to smack it or grab it. She decided to fight her urge, afraid of the consequences of invading his privacy once again. She finally reached the top of the stairs and was relieved to become closer to her room. She looked down the hall at Vegeta who was walking in his room. Bulma bit her lip, a growing struggle filling her mind. She had to know. And tonight, she would find out. She looked back at her partially opened door and back at now was Vegeta's profile. She ultimately decided to risk her life once again. She jogged up to Vegeta's room right as he was going to close his door. She stepped in his way, blocking his current action. He frowned at her; a look of confusion was all over his face. Bulma took in a deep breath before making her next move.

"What is it, Woman?" Vegeta said, really not in the mood for her games tonight. He looked at her, growing agitated. Bulma stared in his eyes for a moment before stepping forward and grabbing Vegeta's head with both of her arms. She closed her eyes, pulled him towards her, and kissed him. Vegeta's eyes were as big as saucers and his cheeks immediately turned red. He thought about pulling away from her but a huge part of him told him no. Plus, she had a death grip on him; he probably wouldn't have been able to move if he wanted to. They stayed in that position for a few seconds before Bulma pulled away slowly, eyes still closed. Vegeta still had a look of embarrassment on his face. He noticed her cheeks were slightly red as well. She finally opened her eyes, looking into his. They stood in silence for what felt like minutes but were mere seconds. Bulma gave Vegeta a weak smile.

"Just wanted to say good night." Bulma said softly, turning to go back to her room. Her assumptions were right: he had super soft lips. Bulma quickly walked back to her room, shutting the door behind her softly. She leaned against her door, touching her lips with her right hand. She just kissed Vegeta…and she was still alive. She was right. Vegeta liked her, somewhat. And the feeling she felt in her stomach made her start to believe she was feeling more for Vegeta than she originally thought.

Vegeta watched her walk away and head back to her room. He half thought she was playing with him again. But there was something about her kiss and the way she left him. Vegeta looked down, shutting his door softly as well. He stared at the door, not knowing exactly what he was expecting. Maybe he half-hearted hoped that she would appear behind it again. He didn't understand or know where that kiss came from but it was something that left him feeling empty. Not the empty that he felt while training or while he was wandering space last year. He felt empty as if he needed something more of whatever he was missing. _What has that infuriating woman done?_ Vegeta growled, sitting on his bed. He closed his eyes, clenching his eyes shut and fists. He had to refocus his mind. His main goal on this planet was to defeat Kakarot. It wasn't to befriend some Earth woman and the people that surrounded her. He just wanted to train and beat the androids so he could take out his arch enemy. Then he would be satisfied and this planet, those fighters, that woman would be a distant memory. Yes, he would then become the strongest in the universe once and for all. However, no matter how many times he told himself that, he couldn't shake the empty feeling he felt. Being the strongest warrior in the universe, having no one control him, having the weak bow down to him: wasn't that the end goal? Vegeta fist tightened, turning his knuckles white. He had to transform and soon. He had two more years, time was becoming wasted.

* * *

This would have been up last night but the copy-n-paste option wouldn't work at all for me yesterday until 5 minutes ago. Smh.

Hope you enjoyed that. And if you don't understand the joke, I was referring to the joke "It's _ in the morning. Nothing's open right now but Wal-Mart and legs" tehehehe. Lol. Remember to REVIEW =)


End file.
